Three Become One
by xyz1128csi
Summary: A thirteen year old girl and her baby sister are kidnapped along with Stella, will they all make it out alive? will anyone live? read to find out? contains smacked...
1. Chapter 1

So the character Jennifer is myself…. The rest I don't own.

So basically a 13 year old girl gets kidnapped along with her little sister and Stella. It's Stella's mission to save them and herself.

~CSI:NY~CSI:NY~CSI:NY~

~Jennifer's pov~

My mom, dad, my baby sister, Mikayla, and I were on our way back to our car. My parents had their hands full of groceries while I was holding Mikayla, who was now tugging on my hair.

"Jen, put your sister in her car seat," my mom said.

I did as I was told; I was half way done putting Mikayla in her car seat when I heard screaming and gunshots. I looked everywhere for my parents, but I couldn't see them.

I saw a man with a gun walking towards me and I tore Mikayla out of her car seat and dashed away from the man.

He started running, and I knew that my short legs compared to his long ones were no match. My arms were getting tired from the three month old baby in my arms who was screaming.

In no time, he caught up to me and grabbed hold of my arm. I tried my hardest to pull away but his arms were too strong. He dragged me to his van and with all my might I kicked him and made a run for it.

But my legs gave way, and I fell to the ground.

Before I even had a chance get up, I felt big hands on around my waist. The man picked me up and threw me into the back of his van, causing Mikayla to scream even louder.

"Shut that baby up," the man said.

I started to sing _Mary had a Little Lamb_ but that didn't help. I called her by her nickname Mickey which made her giggle. Then, she started tugging on my hair again.

Ten minutes later, we stopped, and I saw the man get out. He opened the back door and grabbed Mikayla from my arms.

"Give her back!" I screamed.

"Follow me," he said.

"Not until you give back my little sister!" I screamed. He walked up to me and pulled my hair. As he did, he told me to follow him.

"Ok, I'll come!" I screamed. Then, he let go of my hair. Mikayla started crying again and she looked over his shoulder at me and held out her arms.

"Shut up!" the man screamed and whacked Mikayla in the arm.

"Don't hit her!" I screamed.

"Shut up!" he told me. Then, he led me into a warehouse.

He took my arm and put a chain around it. Then, he took the end of the chain and hooked it up over my head. He started walking away with Mikayla, who started to scream really loud. She started to reach her hands towards me.

"Shut this damn thing up!" he said as he walked over to me and threw Mikayla in my lap.

"I can't; she's hungry! I'm only thirteen and she's my sister."

"Fine, you two stay here," he said.

_How am I supposed to move when I'm chained up to a wall? _I thought as I held my sister with one hand…

~CSI:NY~CSI:NY~CSI:NY~

~Stella's pov~

"Hey Stella," Mac greeted me with a smile as I arrived at the case.

"Hey, what do we have here?" I said as I looked down at the two bodies.

"Well, two dead bodies. Both have wedding rings on, so I'm guessing their married. They have a car seat in their car, but there is no baby anywhere."

"They could have left the baby with a babysitter," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Mac, isn't the scene blocked off?" I asked as a white van pulled up.

Mac just looked at me.

"I'll handle it," I said. As I walked toward the van, a man got out and walked towards me.

"Excuse me, but this is a crime scene; you can't be here," I said raising my badge to show him. He looked at me then out of nowhere, he grabbed me.

"Mac!" I screamed as loud as I could, but it was too late; he had already thrown me into his van and drove off.

"Why did you take me" I asked.

He didn't answer; he kept driving. Ten minutes later, we stopped.

"Get out," he said as he grabbed my gun from my holster.

I did as he told me. He pointed the gun at me and took me by the shoulder.

"Get over here," the man said. I followed him and I heard a faint cry of a baby. He led me into a warehouse and the first thing I saw was a little girl and a baby chained up.

He threw me down and chained one of my arms over my head. The little girl looked at me in fear.

_What is he going to do to me? _ I thought as he walked towards me…


	2. Chapter 2

~Stella's pov~

The man looked at me and gave me the '_evil look'_.

"This little brat needs to be feed! She won't shut up, and the older girl is her sister and is too young to feed her" he looked over at the older girl.

"Thirteen, right?" he asked her, she looked at him in fear, "Y-Yeah."

He turned back to me.

"That's what I need you for," he said as he walked over to me, and started to lift my shirt up.

"What about their mom?" I asked looking at him in a shocked face. I can't feed this baby I don't even know.

"Their mom is dead," he said looking me straight in the eye.

The little girl spoke up, "M-my mom is dead?" she asked as a tear fell down her face.

"Yeah and so is your dad!" he screamed then looked back at me. As he unlatched my bra, he snatched the baby out of the girls arms. She looked up at him.

"Please be careful with her," she said more tears streaming down her face. The man looked at the screaming baby.

"Shut it up!" he said as he threw her down on me.

"Feed her!" he demanded. I held the baby with the arm that was not chained; the baby wouldn't stop crying.

"She doesn't know me, how I am supposed to feed her?" I demanded louder then intended.

"Just feed her or I will kill her," the older girl looked up at me.

"Please-Please she's hungry," she said between sobs.

I held the baby up to me and she surprisingly started suckling away. The man walked into his office and left the two girls and me out here.

~Jennifer's pov~

I do not even know this girl but she just saved my baby sisters life.

"Who are you?" she whispered to me.

"My name is Jennifer, and that's my baby sister Mikayla."

"my name is Stella I'm a cop. I'll get us out of here, where did he take you from?" she asked me.

"A store; my parents were putting groceries in the trunk of our car while I was putting Mikayla in her car seat. Then, I heard gun shots."

"Ok, that's where he took me too, I was there investigating the shots you heard."

"Are my parents really d-dead?" I asked her.

"Well we found a male with brown hair and a female with brown hair by a red ford explorer. there was a car seat in the back seat," she told me.

"T-That's my p-parents," I said as tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"It's ok," she said soothingly. I could tell she wasn't used to calming down kids.

"I grew up in an orphanage. I never knew who my parents were and I still don't," she said as she looked down at the baby, who stopped eating.

"She needs to be b-burped," I said as I held out my arm that was not chained and took Mikayla. Stella put her shirt Back on as I burped Mikayla.

"Thanks," I said to her.

"No problem," she said.

"Do you have any kids?" I asked as Mikayla burped in my ear.

"No, I don't have a family," she said looking down at the ground; I did not have a family know either.

"My parents didn't have siblings, their parents are dead, so I don't have a family either well besides Mikayla. I'm going to have to raise her myself aren't I?" I asked Stella.

"Well, since you don't have any relatives you will be living in a foster home until you get adopted," Stella said looking me straight in the eye.

Just then, the man came out again. He tore Mikayla out of my hands and she instantly started crying.

"Give her back!" I yelled. He kicked me straight in the face.

Stella looked at me and the tears running down my face.

"Give me the baby!" Stella screamed. He tried to kick her but she kicked him quicker.

~Stella's pov~

I kicked the man down and he fell. Realizing the baby fell on the ground and that she was within my reach, I grabbed her and put her in Jennifer's lap.

Then I tried my best to kick the man again but I was too late; he got up already and punched me.

"Stella!" I heard Jennifer scream, and then everything turned black.

CSI: NY~CSI: NY~CSI: NY~CSI: NY~  
Thanks for reading! Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know you can't feed a baby unless you have had a baby or are pregnant, but let's just pretend you can ok?

Any-who on with the story!

~Mac's Pov~

"Stella!" I screamed. I looked everywhere for her, but she's gone and I let someone take her!

I picked up my cell phone as quick as I could and called Flack.

"Flack, Stella is missing! A man in a white van pulled up and she went to tell him to leave! She's gone! He took her!" I screamed over the phone.

"Mac, I'll tell every officer in New York City to look for a white van. We will find her," he said.

"Ok," I said. Then, I hung up. My heart shattered. It was my entire fault that Stella gone. She was my best friend, my partner in crime, and I wish my girlfriend! But now she's gone! I headed back to my police issued escalade and drove back to the lab.

~Jennifer's pov~

It's been around an hour since that guy took Stella. Mikayla is sleeping in my arms, and I wonder where Stella went or if I will ever see her again.

My head instantly shoots up as I hear footsteps coming towards me. It's pitch black so I can't see a thing. Someone comes up behind me and puts the rag over my mouth, I try struggle free, but in seconds I was out.

~Stella's Pov~

I wake up with a massive head ache, my arms are tied above my head and I was lying on a bed which defiantly wasn't mine. I looked down and notice my clothes are all over the floor.

What did he do to me? I thought to myself, panic washed through my body as the man came back in but this time not alone. He had Jennifer in his arms, she was knocked out.

"Well look who finally is awake," the man said.

"What did you do to m-me?" I asked my body shaking.

"What do you think I did?" he asked.

"I-I… what are you going to do to her?" I asked

"Well I'm going to do the same thing I did to you," he said as he lay Jennifer down on the bed, he walked up to me and started to untie my hands.

I can't just let him rape the thirteen year old girl.

"No- no don't do that to her, she's only thirteen, please don't," I pleaded.

"Shut up!" he screamed as he finished untying my arms, I ran straight for my clothes.

"Leave them off!" he screamed.

I quickly picked up my cloths and started putting them on, he ran to me and held me tightly by the arm.

"I said leave them off!" He screamed.

"Ok I will leave them off, but please don't hurt her!" I said looking at Jennifer lying over the bed. I can't let him hurt her.

"Fine, I won't touch her!" he yelled as he grabbed my arm and chained it over my head, where I was before.

"Feed the brat!" he yelled pointing at Mikayla who was now crying. I picked her up and fed her.

Minutes later, the man walked back in with Jennifer in his arms, he through her down on the cold concrete and tied her arms.

~Mac's Pov~

I got back to the lab twenty minutes later; I walked straight to where Adam was sitting.

"I found this at the scene. It's a piece of dark brown hair and it's defiantly not Stella's," I said as I handed him the evidence.

He looked at the evidence.

"The roots are still intact, I'll run the DNA through CODIS," he said as I walked out to find Flack.

~Jennifer's Pov~

I opened my eyes and see Stella who was looking at me. She wasn't wearing any clothes. I looked down and see that I still am.

"Stella did he r-rape you?" I asked.

She nodded her head 'yes', a few tears made their way down her cheek.

"But he didn't do that to you; I wouldn't let him," she told me.

I realized what she just said.

"Thank you so much," I said, as tears were streaming down my face.

I looked around knowing something was missing; Mikayla.

"Where's Mikayla?" I asked.

"He- he took her with him, I don't know where he was going I tried to stop him."

My blood started to boil. He can mess with me but he can't mess with my baby sister.

"We have to save her," I said trying to get up but the chains on my arms were too tight, I pulled as hard as I could but the chains were too strong.

~Macs Pov~

I just got a package from an anonymous. I opened it, it was a video. I walked into my office and put the DVD into my computer, what I saw would scar me for life.

It was some man raping Stella, she was knocked out. When I find this bastard he's going to wish he was dead.

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED.

Thanks for reading! Please tell me how I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Here the next chapter updating soon!

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

~Stella's pov~

"I saw the man put the keys to these chains over there," I pointed with my unchained arm to where he put the key.

"We have to get over there; he's going kill my sister," Jennifer said worriedly.

"I work with a lot of smart people; they've probably realized I'm gone by now so I'm sure there trying to find me. Once they do, they will get both of us out of here safe, and your Mikayla," I said.

"So you're a cop?" she asked me.

"Well, I collect evidence at crime scenes, but I have a gun," I told Jennifer.

"That's so cool. Ever since I can remember, I always wanted to be a cop, or in the marines," she told me.

"My partner Mac, he was in the Marines and now he's a CSI. He's a cool guy. You would like him everyone does," I stated. Oh how I wish Mac was here right know.

"Really? I wish I could meet him," she said.

"You will be able to once he finds us."

"Do like you like him?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course I like him, he's my partner," I said.

"No I mean like him- like him you know, love him?" she said.

"No! I don't love him!" I stated.

"Sure?" She said.

Truth is I do like him, I mean love him.

"Ok fine maybe I like him" I said looking a way

"I knew it"

Then I heard a cry of a baby, Jennifer must have heard it to because she looked at where it was coming from, the man walked back in with Mikayla in his hands, she was screaming.

~Jennifer's Pov~

"This damn brat won't shut up!" the man yelled.

He walked a little closer and then I saw Mikayla, she had a cut all the way across her face.

"What did you do to her?" I screamed trying to get up and run to her but the chains were too tight.

"I tried to get her to shut up!" the man screamed.

"You can't just cut a baby!" I shouted

"Oh really I can't?" he said as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and gave Mikayla another cut on her forehead.

"Stop!" Stella demanded.

"Shut up bitch!" he said as he tossed a now bleeding Mikayla on my lap.

"Can I put my cloths on now it's freezing in here?" Stella said

"No, we have to make a video for your partner, he'll love it" he said evilly

"Mac?" she asked.

"Yeah, now sit up" he demanded. Then got the camera.

"Ok, when I start recording I want you to say your name and your age" he pointed to me,

"Then I want you to say the baby's name and age" he said looking at me.

"Then I want you to say your goodbyes to your beloved Mac" he said looking at Stella.

He hit the record button.

"My name is Jennifer I'm Thirteen, this is Mikayla she's three month old and were sisters"

He pointed the camera at Stella.

"Mac I really love you, I never told you that because I was scared it would ruin are friend ship, but I love you" Stella said with tears streaming down her face.

The man shut of the video camera,

"Nice job now let me to mail this" he said as he walked out.

~Stella's pov~

"Is he goanna kill us?" Jennifer asked.

"No he would have already; Mac will find us "I said.

"You're lucky" Jennifer stated.

"Why?"

"Because Mac is goana to see that video and he is goanna know you love him, then when he finds us you probably will marry him and have a family, but Mikayla and I have to spend the rest of are life's in an orphanage" she stared a tear dripped out of her eye.

I leaned over and hugged her.

"Jennifer…"

"Jen" she corrected.

"Jen I will try my best to make sure you go to a foster home with fun great parents"

"in a lot of movies, older kids like me don't get adopted often, younger kids like Mikayla do, so we will have to be separated" she said more tears falling out of her eyes like rain.

"No I will make sure that won't happen," I said hugging her again as best as I could with my arm chained up.

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

So like it love? Review it! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy.

CSI:NY~CSI:NY~CSI:NY~CSI:NY~

Mac's pov

"Mac you got another package" Flack said as he handed me the box.

I walked into my office and opened the box, there was another DVD, I slipped it into my computer and what I saw made my heart set on fire, Stella was saying she loves me.

"He has two little girls in there!" Flack said

"Stella just said she loves me" I said.

"Yeah she dose and she always has"

"Why isn't she wearing any cloths?" Mac screamed,

"Mac we will find her…"

"No imp sick if hearing it, imp sick of it. Everybody is saying we will find her, but we never do! We have to though, god knows what that guys doing to her and those two little girls!" I screamed

I saw the look on Don's face.

"I'm sorry Don" I said.

"Why are you apologizing you have every right to be angry, if that were Jess right now I don't think anyone would want even come near me!"

"Your right, we just have to focus on finding her"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Mac I think we know were Stella is" Danny said almost out of breath.

I instantly shot up and followed Danny,

See look at this, he said as he pointed to a sign out the window of the video from before.

"That's in Manhattan" I said.

"Don tell your guys to follow me no sirens, he can't know were coming, ok?"

"Ok" don said as he rushed out.

"Danny you come with me" I said as I rushed out towards my police issued SUV.

I drove at least twenty over the speed limit, but I didn't care, one thing was on my mind, Stella.

Finally after what seemed like eternity we got there. I jumped out of my car and told Danny to come with me.

All the cops hurtled in a circle around me, so I could give them the 'game plan'.

"Danny and I are going in, I want Flack and Jess to stay at the door, the rest of you, and if you hear shoots you hurry up and get in there we don't know if this guy is armed, but were going to find out"

I singled Danny to follow right behind me, the door was cracked open, I saw Stella asleep on the floor naked, a baby in her lap, and an older girl around twelve playing with her figures.

Then I heard footsteps, and the little girl look up in horror. The man looked at her and said something I couldn't hear, she was shaking.

Then he walked over to be Stella was, he took the baby out of his lap and kicked Stella hard in the shin, and she winced in pain and woke up crying.

This made me so made I was about to go in now, but I couldn't I had to make sure it was safe. Danny put his hand on my shoulder to hold me back.

The guy said something to Stella then walked away.

"Let's go" I whispered, I stood up and slid inside the door, no one saw. I gave Danny the single to stay where he was as the man came back out to be Stella was.

The man put a knife up to Stella's throat.

I couldn't help myself.

"Freeze!" I yelled in the deepest voice.

"Oh well look who it is" the man said as he walked over closer to me with Stella next to him the knife up to her throe.

"Mac!" Stella screamed and tried to run to me but the man held her to tight.

"Let her go" I shouted

"Make me!"

I couldn't just let him hurt her, so I shoot him right then and there straight in the cheats.

Stella ran to me and hugged me.

It was like heaven to feel her in my arms.

Thanks for reading! I already have the next chapter typed so if you review I will post soon! =)


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter and so sorry for taking this long to post.

CSI:NY~CSI:NY~CSI:NY~CSI:NY~CSI:NY

Once she saw Danny she was embarrassed because she didn't have any cloths on, she held on tight to me and made sure that no one could see her.

The girl walked up to us with a baby in her hands.

"Mac this is Jennifer and Mikayla"

"You're Mac!" Jennifer said she ran up to me and squeezed me.

"Stella told me so much about you, she said you were in the marines and that's what I want to be when I grow up, and you know what Stella has a crush on you!" she screamed.

Mikayla started screaming and crying.

"Stella I think she's hungry" Jennifer said handing the baby to Stella.

"Ok I will feed her but I have to find my cloths"

"Ok, but can I come with you I'm scared" Jennifer said.

"Of course" Stella said, she was still right next to me so no one would see her.

We walked into a room with a bed in it, and Stella's cloths were on the ground.

"Let's give Stella some privacy" I said as I started to leave the room.

"No Mac please Stay I can't be alone"

"Ok I will Stay" Stella handed me Mikayla and I handed her to Jennifer.

"See that nice officer over there, his name is Don, and that girl's name is Jess, you can go hangout with them for a little bit"

Jennifer looked up at me not sure if she should or not. I shook my head yes.

"Go ahead there really nice" she shook her head and walked slowly towards them.

That girl has been through so much.

After Jennifer was by don I walked back into the room and shut the door.

"Do you need help?" Mac asked

She shook her head 'yes'.

I grabbed her shirt and slipped it over her head, then helped her slip on her pants.

"t-thanks" she sundered

"No problem Stella" I said as I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mac I know you probably saw that video and I know you don't feel the same way about me I…"

"Stella you don't know how I feel, I don't even know how I feel, but my heart dose and there is one feeling in my heart and for one person only, Stella I do love you and I have for such a long time"

"Really?" Stella asked

"Stella I'm serious I love you" I said as I finally gave Stella a slow passionate kiss.

"Mac I love you to" Stella whispered across my lips.

We walked out of the room; Stella's body was shaking so I put my arm around her shoulder.

~Stella's POV~

"Stella!" Jennifer screamed and ran to me; she had tears on her face.

"Don what happened?" Mac asked flack.

"The social service ladie is here she needs to take Jen and Mikayla" Flack said as he pointed to the ladie now walking over to them.

"I need you to come with me" the girl said as she tried to grab Jennifer's hand.

"No please don't make me go" She screamed.

"Can't they stay here for a while?" I asked as I took Mikayla from a now shaking Jennifer.

"No, they can't get attached to you and I need to find them a foster home"

I looked down at Jennifer who was clenching onto my arm and Mikayla who was playing with a strand of my hair.

"I will foster them" I said.

"You work a lot of hours, I don't think that will work"

"I will help Stella" Mac said to the ladie.

"I can do it, and as you see Jennifer is not going to leave my side" I said.

"Fine I don't care where they go, I just need you and him" she pointed to Mac "to sigh some papers"

"Ok" Mac said, I handed him Mikayla, she smiled at him then tugged on his suit collar.

We got to Mac's car, I sat in the back seat with Mikayla in my arms, and we didn't have a car seat yet.

"Mac?" Jennifer asked

"Yes?"

"Stella told me you were in the marines, and I was wondering if sometime you could tell me about it because when I grow up I want to be in the army or navy"

Mac smiled. "I would love to tell you all about it"

"Thanks" Jennifer said cheer fully. I could tell that they would bond easily.

CSI:NY~CSI:NY~CSI:NY~CSI:NY~

Thank you so much for reading and I'm soooo sorry it toke so long to post I will try my hardest to post soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter hope you like it, I will try my hardest to update soon, I have been sick with swine.

CSI~NY~CSI~NY ~CSI~NY

"Stella's POV"

After about a half hour we got to the social security building, I got out and held Macs hand, Mikayla in my arm, and Jennifer at my side.

When we got in the lady who was at the crime scene was there.

"I need to talk to both of you" she said pointing to Mac and I.

"Stella please don't go" Jennifer said.

"I will be right in here ok? I will be out soon with Mac ok; I promise it will be just fine ok?" I said. I patted Jennifer's back and handed her Mikayla.

I walked in the room with Mac and sat down in one of the two wooden chairs that were across from her navy blue desk.

"So you want to foster Mikayla and Jennifer?" The lady asked.

"Yes I would" I said.

"Well I just need you to sigh these forums, and if you sir are going to help take care of the girls I'm going to need you to sign some papers to"

"Yes i'll be helping" Mac said

I signed the forums of course after I read them and then handed them back to the lady.

Mac signed a few papers then handed them back to her.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Well I have to come by and see where the girls are living, to see if there house is proper, but you get twenty four hours to make sure you have everything you need, then that will be all"

"Ok thank you" I said as I got up.

"What time tomorrow should I call you?" I asked.

"Um whenever you are at your house so I can come and inspect" She said.

"Ok then" I said as I walked out of the room"

Jennifer handed me Mikayla and we walked out of the building.

"Jennifer's POV"

Stella seemed really happy I wonder what happened.

"Hey Stella so are you like going to be are new mom?" I asked.

"Well yeah you're going to be staying with me and Mac and tomorrow we both have the day off so we can go shopping for anything you need"

"Ok" I said.

We pulled up to a tall building twenty minutes later.

"Is this your house?" I asked.

"Well I live in an apartment, but I have enough room for you"

"Oh ok cool, I used to live in an apartment to"

We took the elevator up to Stella's apartment then got in, it was nicely decorated, at least better them my old house.

"I'm tired" I said.

"Me to", "I have an extra bed in the guest room you can sleep in" Stella said.

"Ok" I followed her to the room.

"And I know you don't have everything you need but its late and well get it tomorrow ok? But I have pajamas that will fit you, and if you need anything else during the night my room is right there" She pointed straight across the hall.

"Ok thanks"

Stella gave me a shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in and within 15 minutes I was asleep.

~Stella's POV~

Mikayla and Jennifer were both asleep, Jennifer in my spare bedroom and Mikayla in the crib that Lindsay was lending me that was now to small for Lucy.

"Well I should head home" Mac said.

"Mac its really late why don't you just spend the night here"

"OK"

I was in my pajamas and Mac had extra cloths in his truck that he was wearing.

I lead Mac to my room and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Mac were just sharing a bed, it's not like were goanna do anything" I said.

I lay down and Mac lay down next to me, and before we knew it we were both asleep are arms wrapped around each other.

"Stella?" I heard a small voice ask.

Mac patted my back to make sure I was awake.

"Yeah"

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I had a night mare" Jennifer said in between sobs.

"And it was about that guy who hurt us" she said.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. "Its ok shhhhh he's gone now he can't hurt you" I said.

Eventually her sobs subsided and she fell asleep in my arms, I carried her back to her bed and lay back down next to Mac.

"You are really good with kids" he said.

"Thanks" I said. And sooner than later we fell asleep again his arm wrapped around my waist.

CSI~NY~~~~CSI~NY~~~~~CSI~NY

So what so you think, and sorry its taking this long to update I'm going to try to update sooner I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry its taking so long for me to post.

____________________________CSI NY________________________________

~Stella's POV~

I woke up and noticed my head was on something that wasn't my pillow; I realized was resting my head on Macs chest and my arms were wrapped around his waist.

I also realized that he was awake.

"Good morning Stella" Mac said to me in the sweetest voice.

"Good morning Mac, did you sleep ok?"

"Well, in the middle of the night you were screaming so I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up and you hit me but I'm fine".

"Mac I'm so sorry, you're sure your ok?" I asked in concern.

"Stella I'm fine, would I lie to you?"

"I hope not"

Just then I heard Mikayla start to move around, I knew she was going to start crying soon, and I didn't want her to wake Jennifer.

I got up and picked up Mikayla, who needed to be changed. I grabbed the pack of dippers which I got for free at the social service building last night and tore it open.

~Mac's POV~

Stella knows how to do everything, she can change a baby perfectly and she doesn't even have any kids! Stella looks perfect. Even when she just wakes up and her hair is all a mess, she still is beautiful.

After Stella was done changing Mikayla she held her in her arms and lay back down next to me. I looked at Mikayla who was looking at me then she looked at Stella and so did I.

"Why are you both staring at me?"

"I don't know" I said.

"Goooooo, goooooo gaaagaaaagaggaggooooo" Mikalya said.

"Stella I need to tell you something" I said.

"Yes?"

As soon as I was going to tell Stella that I liked her Jennifer came to the door with tears in her eyes.

"St-Stella, I thought I saw th-the guy I opened my eyes and I thought I saw some-someone over me like they were going to strangle me" Jennifer said in between sobs. She looked so scared.

Most thirteen year olds I have seen are usually like the average teenager. Swears, has an attitude. But I have never not once in my whole life scene I teen like this, well then again iv never meet a teen that has gotten kidnapped and almost killed.

~Stella's POV~

I handed Mikayla to Mac then got up and kneeled down so I was at Jennifer's height, then I wrapped my arms around her.

She continued to sob.

"Jen its ok this man is never going to hurt you ever again, in fact no one will ever hurt you, not with a strong man like Mac in the house" I smiled at Mac.

"yeah but th-that man's friends are probably going to come after us, and no offense Mac they may be st-stronger then you" Jen said with tears in her eyes.

"I know it's hard for you, after everything that has happened but I need you to trust me, I know it's hard to trust new people, but Mac and I won't let anything happen to you" I said wiping the tears off her face.

She looked over at Mac.

"Trust me Stella goes pretty crazy when someone tries to attack her or one her friends" He laughed.

She hugged me tight.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"For what?"

"Taking Me and Mikayla, if were too much work then you don't have to have us here" she said a few tears slipped the corner of her eyes.

"I love having you here" I said.

~Mac's POV~

Seeing Stella helping Jen is amazing, it feels as if we have our own little family.

Mikayla tugged on my T-shirt.

"Gooooogagoogago" She screamed in joy as I made a funny face at her.

I tickled her check and she laughed, she wrapped her little hand around my finger.

"Gogogagaggoagagoga!" she yelled in happiness.

~Stella's POV~

"Mac and I have to go to work today, so either we can take off or you can come with and hang out with Jess and Don and meet some of our other friends, there really nice and are all cops like us so they will protect you" I said.

"ok that sounds ok, but can you check in with us and change Mikaylas diapers?"

I let out a small chuckle.

"of course I don't expect you to change her diapers" I laughed.

"Hey Mac Mikayla loves it when you call her Mickey"

"Hello Mickey" he said to her.

She let out a small laugh.

"see I told you she loves it"

It is like we are a family.

__________________________CSI NY_________________________

Thank you so much for reading. My computer just got fixed so I couldn't get online but now I can so I will try my hardest to post soon. =)


	9. Chapter 9

Well here's the next chapter! I just wanted to let all of you know that today we adopted a dog! Her name is Josie =

--------------------------------------------------CSI NY-----------------------------------------------------

~Mac's POV~

I gave Mikayla back to Stella so she could feed her then I left Stella's room so she could get dressed and ready for the day.

I went out to my Department issued SUV and Grabbed my spare cloths. I around half hour all of us were ready to go.

"We only have to work for a little over an hour then we are going shopping for everything you girls need" I heard Stella say.

"Ok" Jennifer agreed.

We pulled up to the CSI building and I grabbed Mikayla and got out.

~Jennifer's POV~

We got out of Mac's car and we walked into the building, there I saw Don and Jessica waiting for us along with two other people.

"Who are they" I asked pointing.

"That's Danny and Lindsay, and see they have a baby with them the same age as Mikayla that's their baby Lucy" Stella said in a gentle voice.

"I don't know if I should stay with them" I said.

"Why not?" Stella asked me.

"Because I need Mac and you here to protect me, wait no never mind Mac needs to protect you AND me incase that guy has friends who come" I said as I started shaking.

"I will protect you and Stella just right now we have to work just for an hour but if you go with them you will have four cops with you to protect you" Mac said in a soothing voice as he patted my Back and waved the four officers over.

"See look remember Jess and Don?" Stella asked me.

"Yeah I remember them, But what if that guys friends do come Stella what if they comes in here and shoot me?"

"I won't let that happen sweet heart we will be here" Don said.

"Ok I guess" I said not so sure. I opened my arms to take Mikayla and Stella and Mac gave me a hug.

"See you soon kiddo" They said as they walked away.

I turned back around to look at all the officers in front of me and they all smiled back.

"Want me to take her?" Jess asked me.

"Sure just try not to hurt her"

"Don't worry"

I wondered if they knew what happened to me, or if they just thought I was a scared teenager who didn't know what to do with her.

~Stella's POV~

I hope Jen realizes that they are good people. I thought to myself as Mac and I head to his office to fill out the stack of paper work from a case that was from almost a month ago.

"Mac do you want to come shopping with us?" I asked.

"I would love to Stella"

"Isn't Jen the nicest kid you've ever meet?" I asked him

"Yeah and the shyest" he said.

"Well what do you expect when a thirteen year old girl is nearly killed" I said.

"Yeah I know but she sure is one sweat girl" Mac said, "And you sure are doing something nice by fostering them" he added.

"Thanks, I couldn't just let them go with that lady; she would have left them in a dumpster. I don't want any kid to have to grow up how I did" I said.

"Stella you know that whatever happens in the past doesn't matter anymore? Because you have come from a crappy home growing up and now look at you! You are the smartest and most beautiful women I have ever scene and did I…" Macs cheeks turned red, I don't think he realized what he just said.

"Well thanks Mac you know you are one of the cutest men I have ever scene?" I said with a giggle. I have always liked Mac but I didn't have the slightest clue that he liked me, wait just because he said I'm beautiful doesn't mean he likes me dose it?

"Thanks" Mac said his checks growing redder.

"We better get filling out all this paper work" I said, I didn't want to tell him how I felt just yet.

"Yeah" he agreed.

~Jennifer's POV~

Mikayla was playing with Lucy and I was sitting on a hard metal chair.

"So what types of things do you like to do for fun?" a girl named Lindsay asked me.

I looked up, "I love to play soccer, before that guy took me I was actually supposed to go to my soccer game" I said.

"Oh really? Danny here loves to play soccer" she leaned closer, "But he's not very good so maybe you could teach him a few tricks?" she asked me, I giggled.

"I heard that!" Danny shouted.

I'm kind of starting to like all these people.

---------------------------------------------------Thanks for reading!-----------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it =)

CSI:NY~~~CSI:NY~~~CSI:NY

~Mac's POV~

Stella and I were in my office. I was sitting in the chair behind the desk and she was sitting on my desk so she was facing me.

We were just about done with our paper work. I looked up at Stella and what I saw was heartbreaking. She looked so sad and miserable.

"Stella I love you" I said, remembering what she told me when we found her.

"Mac you don't have to say that just because you feel bad for me, I mean I know you told me before you loved me but I know it's only cause you felt bad"

I knew that she felt this way, that's why before Jennifer came in Stella's room this morning I was going to tell her I truly liked her, no not like, love.

"Stella, it's true that I did feel bad for you and I knew you were scared and hurt, but I said I loved you because that's how I feel, I would never lie to you. Stella I love you"

"Mac I really don't know, I truly love you but I can't tell if you just feel bad for me, I just don't know" she said in the saddest and most confused voice I ever heard.

I stood up and tilted Stella's chin up, then I gave her the most passionate kiss I could.

"Stella I really do love you"

"I believe you know" she said with a smile and leaned in for another kiss.

I then sat back down and five minutes later we finished are paper work, we both stood up we faced each other and I put my hands on her hips she wrapped her arms around my neck. I leaned in and gave her a kiss, she kissed me back. A small kiss turned in to a large make out session.

-Meanwhile-

~Jennifer's POV~

"Can we go see if Mac and Stella are done yet?" I asked.

"Yeah lets all go scare them!" Danny said.

Flack, Jessica, Lindsay and I all followed Danny.

We got to Macs office and immediately we all froze. There we saw Mac and Stella Making out in Macs office which was made of all see threw material.

"EWWWW!" I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear me.

"Well I guess you should get used to that" Lindsay whispered back.

Finally over a Minuit later Mac and Stella stopped kissing and started walking out of his office, once they got out and saw us they looked shocked.

"Wow I didn't think it would take that long for you to notice we were here" Flack said.

"Stella, Mac please doesn't ever do that in front of me again" I said.

"We didn't know you were there" Stella said back.

"Well you shouldn't make out in Macs office which the walls are made out of windows!" Jessica laughed.

"Finally you guys realized you love each other" Danny said.

"Yeah" Stella said as Mac wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Can we go shopping now" I asked.

"Yeah sure lets go" Stella said as she and Mac started walking out.

~Stella's POV~

"Stella you know that we can just go to our old apartment and get our stuff" Jennifer said as we were on our way to the store.

"Are you ok with going back there?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure and it's in that apartment building up there" Jennifer said as she pointed.

Mac pulled up to the building we all got out.

Once we got in the building we walked through a few halls then got to their apartment.

She took her necklace with a key on it off and used the key to get in.

"Just get the stuff you need for a few nights and we will come back with boxes later on" Mac said.

"Were is Mikaylas stuff we will get her stuff while you get yours" I said.

Jennifer pointed to a small room with animals painted on the walls.

Mac followed me into the tiny room; there were all sorts of zoo animals painted over the light green walls.

I walked over to the small dresser and pulled open the first drawer. After around five minutes of collecting some of Mikayla's stuff we walked out and stood by the door waiting for Jennifer.

I jumped up about ten feet when I felt something rubbing against my leg. I looked down and there I spotted a brown and black cat, it had adorable little green eyes.

Just then Jennifer walked out.

"Oh my god! Sara!" she screamed and ran over to the rather skinny cat.

"I'm guessing that's your cat?" I asked her.

"Yeah I got her for Christmas last year, her names Sara, can we take her with us?"

"Well were not just going to leave her here are we?" I said

"Thanks Stella so much, hold on one more second let me just get her food and toys" Jennifer said then ran off.

She came back a couple minutes later with a huge bag of cat food and some canned cat food.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? She has a high metabolism" she said defensively.

"She's so skinny though" I said.

"That's cause she spends all day running around" she said with a smile.

"All righty then, so do you have everything?" Mac asked Jen.

"Yup" all right lets head back to my- our place" I said. It felt good after all these years of being alone to be able to say our place.

~Smacked~CSI:NY~Smacked~CSI:NY

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it?

Thanks for reading it means a lot to me, please tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CSI:NY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Stella's POV~

It had been a long day, moving Jennifer's and Mikayla stuff in, after that we went shopping witch practically took over half the day, and then we had dinner and watched a movie. Jennifer is now sound asleep in her bed, with Mikayla's crib in her room (she insisted) and they both were asleep like little angels.

Mac and I were laying in my bed we were both so exhausted it's like everything we did today sucked energy out of us.

Mac had his arms wrapped around my wais and I wasn't exactly sure if he was asleep or not, but I couldn't sleep I was actually scared, I don't know why I had a strong man with his arms around my waist but still I was scared.

"Mac?" I asked to see if he was awake.

"Yeah?" he said lightly.

"I can't sleep" I said bluntly

He sat up and looked at the clock.

"Stella its 1 am"

"Mac, I'm scared all I can think about is that man" I said as I started to shiver.

"Stella, you know there's no reason for you to ever be scared I'm here with you now and I love you, I promise I will never let anyone hurt you ever…"

BOOOOOM! CRASSSSH! The sound of a gunshot shattering the window in our room.

"Stella go get Jennifer and Mikayla!" Mac screamed as he grabbed his gun of the side table.

I ran out of the room and across the hall. Jennifer looked up at me with fear in her eyes.

"Everything's going to be ok just get down!" I screamed as I heard another shot come through the window. I grabbed Mikayla who was now screaming and laid on the floor behind Jennifer's bed Jennifer laid next to me and Mikayla in between us. Then I heard the sound of the front door being kicked in.

Oh my god who ever this was wasn't joking, I didn't know what to do I had to think quickly.

"Get into your closet bring Mikayla with you put all your cloths over you hurry!" I whispered as I helped Jennifer get up and handed her Mikayla.

After around 10 second Jennifer was safely hidden "Stay there and don't come out I will be with Mac take my phone and call Mac if something happens to you, just stay here don't move" I whispered so fast I didn't even know what I said.

I would have gone in the closet with them but there was no room and it would be too noticeable with a foot and a leg sticking out of the closet door.

I ran into my room and didn't see Mac. "Mac!" I whispered.

"Stella come here" he said as I quickly opened the closet door and got in next to him, I grabbed all my shoes and coats and through them over us Mac wrapped his arms around me.

"Jennifer and Mikayla are in there closet" I quietly whispered.

We heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, leading into Jennifer's room; I prayed that whoever this was wouldn't find them.

After what sounded like a few things being lifted up the person came into my room. Macs grip around me got titer.

The guy got on the floor and looked under the bed, Mac held up his hand signaling me to stay where I was, he grabbed his gun and opened the closet door, and he aimed his gun straight on the man who was on the floor.

"Freeze! Don't move I won't hesitate to shot" Mac said in his manly voice witch I loved so much.

The man didn't move Mac didn't take his eye of the him as he grabbed the handcuffs in the bedside table drawer.

All the sudden the man kicked Mac hard in the shin, Mac fell to the floor, the man kicked him in the stomach a few times, I couldn't bear to watch this.

"Stop!" I screamed as I got up.

The man bent down and took Macs gun he aimed it straight at me. Mac instantly jumped up and stood right in front of me.

"What do you want?" Mac asked in a tuff voice.

"Well remember that man? The one you killed?" he looked at Mac, "and the one who tortured you" he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Well see he was my dad and you killed him! So I'm going to finished what he started" he said as he lunged forwarded.

Suddenly I felt large hands around my body, I screamed and squirmed in protest and Mac pulled me back.

A long battle lost.

The man held me by my throat.

"Let go of her!"

I prayed to god that Jennifer would stay in her closet with Mikayla.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CSI:NY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aren't I just evil? If you review I might have motivation to post faster!!!! And by the way sorry for all the editing mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter =)

----------------------------------------------SMACKED--------------------------------------------

~Jennifer's POV~

It had been almost half an hour and it had been completely silent, I was still scared that someone was here; I held Mikayla in my arms and quietly climbed out of my closet. I walked down the halls and down to the five stairs steps and there was no one there.

"Stella? Mac?" I yelled but I didn't get a respond.

Then I remembered Stella gave me her phone I grabbed the blackberry out of my pocket and went to the contacts. Once I found Jess's name I hit the call button.

"Hey Stella" Jess said.

"Jess it's not Stella its Jen, Stella and Mac are gone a man came in the apartment and took them there gone please help me!" I said tears streaming down my face.

"Jen it will be just fine, are you at the apartment?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I said

"Did the man hurt you or touch you at all?"

"No but he took Mac and Stella!" I shouted tears fell down my face like a waterfall.

"Jen Don and I are on our way, do you want me to stay on the phone with you till we get there"

"Yeah" was all I could say.

~Stella's POV~  
I opened my eyes and had not even the slightest clue where I was, I looked up and saw I was leaning on Mac.

I looked up and saw a man staring back at me, once I saw his face I remembered. He must have drugged Mac and I so we didn't struggle free.

"Well look who's awake" the man said in a deep voice.

"What do you want from us?" I asked

"I want to finished what my father started, but before that how about we get to know each other" he said as he stood up and walked over to me. I would have wrapped my arms tightly around Mac but my arms were tied tightly behind my back.

The man rubbed his cold hand down my face. He stopped his hand at my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered across my face, I was shaking.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"You can call me Sam" he said

"Well Sam you seem to be very brave to kidnap two CSI'S I bet you is team is on their way for us now" I said.

"Well thank you Stella I am brave aren't I?" He said pulling my face closer so we were just inches away.

I looked at him in discuss.

~Mac's POV~

I woke up all dizzy and looked around I saw a man holding Stella really close to his face, wait not just any man that man who took us.

"Get your filthy hands of her!" I shouted.

"Well, well someone's a little jealous are we?" he said with a torching voice.

I would punch him but my hands were tied up.

"Yeah that's what I thought nothing to say" He said, "I bet you that I could get this bitch in bed and she would like me better then you" he added.

"You're wrong" Stella said.

He slapped her across the face.

"Owww" Stella shrieked.

"Don't hit her!" I yelled and kicked the guy in the shin.

I wasn't going to let him hurt _my_ Stella without a fight.

~Jennifer's POV~  
Jess and Don got to the house after around 15 minutes and they insisted that I be looked over by a paramedic no matter how many times I said I wasn't touched.

The rest of the team was on their way so they could start collecting evidence to see was Stella and Mac was.

"Jess what if the Man that took them is hurting them" I said

"Stella and Mac are strong they can fight and Stella has a hard kick" Jess giggled.

"Anyway Jen I need you to do me a favor, can you tell me what you saw or heard?" she said.

"Well I was in my closet so I didn't see anything but I heard a man's voice and I heard him say you both are coming with me or ill shoot her" I said tears began to make their way down my face.

"Its ok I know this is hard" she said to me while pulling me into a hug.

"Jess I think that guy who took us before this might be one of his friends" I said.

"That is a possibility"

Really at that time anything was a possibility.

-----------------------------------------------------SMACKED--------------------------------------------------

Well what do you think??


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter!

~~~~~~SMACKED~~~~~~

~Stella's POV~

My wrists now were numb they have been tied together for over five hours and I'm pretty sure there's no blood flowing through my hands.

Sam left around ten minutes ago he said he need to be somewhere, he also told Mac and I that if we move we will be killed.

"Stella are you ok?" Mac asked

"Mac I can't feel my wrists but I'm fine" I said trying to smile but failed.

"Yeah my ankles hurt like hell" he said, Sam had tied his feet together so he couldn't kick him anymore.

"This really sucks; I hope that Mikayla and Jennifer are all right.

"I'm sure they are, and I also think that the team is looking for us right now" he said in a comforting voice. I hoped that he was right.

~Jennifer's POV~

It seems like it's been three years since Stella and Mac were taken, but it has only been five hours.

"Jess what if we never find them" I asked a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Jennifer we will find them and I know everyone is saying that but they are strong and together they can survive anything" she said giving me a hug.

"Thanks" I said

"For what?" Jess asked

"For being here with me, I'm sure you would rather be in the field or something rather than sitting in this boring room with me" I said

"That's not true, you're a really fun person to be around, wait you think this room is boring?" she asked

"Well kind of"

"Me too I hate this room it's so plain!" Jess said staring at the off white walls

"No kidding" I said with a laugh.

"Wanna come with me? We can go to the lab and I can show you around and stuff"

"I- That- I- yes!" I almost screamed

"Ok" she said with a chuckle, "and if you want to help us look for Mac and Stella you can" she said.

"I will do anything to help" I said reassuringly

~Mac's POV~

"Stella your sure your ok? I mean you're not bleeding or anything right?" I asked worriedly.

"Mac honestly I'm fine, and you know what if I have to be kidnapped and locked up in some smelly ass basement there is no one I would rather be with right now Mac, well you know I mean I don't want you to get hurt or any..."

"Stella I know what you mean" I said with a faint chuckle

"Mac umm can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course"

"Ok well remember like one month before I got kidnapped we caught that serial killer? Ted Johnson?" she asked

"Yeah"

"And after the team went out for drinks and you and I had one too many and _things_ happened well Mac I'm so scared we are in an unknown place and we could both die and..."

"Stella your rambling" I said.

"Well Mac what I'm trying to say is that if we get killed I mean you and me then really three people would die"

"Wait, what that doesn't make any sense at all" I said confused.

"Mac I'm- I'm pregnant" she said tears now flowing down her face like a river.

"Mac I understand if you want to leave me and you're mad and..."

"Stella I'm not mad and there's nothing that would make me leave you" I said trying my hardest to hug her but my arms were tied together too tightly.

"Stella actually I'm excited! We're going to be parents!" I exclaimed.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Mac I kind of thought you knew sense I kind of have been feeding a baby" She said with a laugh

"Oh yeah I guess that all dose kind of make sense, how far along are you?" I asked

"One month and a week, Mac can't you tell I'm pregnant I was waiting for you to guess Lindsay and Jess guessed already I mean c'mon look at my stomach!" she said putting her hand on her tummy.

"Wow I guess I really need to start observing more" I said he stomach wasn't that big there wasn't that much of a difference.

She leaned her head on my leg.

"I love you Stella" I said.

"I love you to Mac"

~~~~~~SMACKED~~~~~~  
**thank you everyone for reading, I only got one review on the last chapter from: ****HSMSupernatural**** and I got that review today so I decided to post today. See reviews really do make a difference! Thank you ****HSMSupernatural !!!**

**Also know that I will be out of town for a week some place were there is no internet so I cant post I will post right when I get back I promise but only if I get some reviews =) thanks for reading and happy holidays!**


	14. Chapter 14

~Jennifer's POV~

"Jen you wanna help me lift a few finger prints?" Jess asked me

"Ummm I-can- Yeah!" I said and then Jess laughed, she knew I was crazy over this CSI stuff

"Just do this" she said as she pealed the see through part of the paper of and stuck it on the print then lifted it up.

"That looks easy" I said

I took the paper and pealed the clear part of and then stuck it on another print then I pulled up.

"So will these prints help us find Mac and Stella?" I asked

"hopefully, if not we have to go back to your house and see if we could get DNA or more prints on anything, but first I'm going to check these" she said and walked off, I followed her.

She put the print under a camera and took a picture then the computer ran it thorough CODIS.

"So if there's a mach that means we know who took them?" I asked

"Yeah"

"How long does this take?"

"Well it can take from thirty seconds to an hour or more" Jess said, "Hey while this is searching do you wanna go check on Mikayla?" she added

"Yeah sure"

We walked through a few halls then I saw Mikayla and Lucy both sleeping in a little play pen.

"There so cute" I whispered.

"Yeah"

"Adam how has Mikayla been?" I asked him he was basically the Mr. Mom of the team's kids.

"She's been good" he whispered, "oh hey Jess I ran the DNA from Mac and Stella's closet door, it came back as a Samuel Graves" he whispered.

"Oh I'm running the prints right now, we just wanted to check on the baby's, so I'll go see whose prints we found" Jess said as we walked out.

When we came back the computer beeped, Samuel Graves. I guess this Sam guy took Stella and Mac.

~Macs POV~

I can't believe that Stella is pregnant; I'm so excited to be a father and see the baby when it's born, but I guess I only will if we get out of here.

The Sam guy is still gone and I've tried everything I could to get are arms unchained, "Mac?" Stella said worriedly and sat up then she looked around.

"Stella I'm right here" I said. She then saw me and scooted closer to me.

"Mac I had a bad dream, this guy killed you and then I was all alone and…" She said and broke out into tears.

Out of all the pain and tortured I have ever been through this is the worst, seeing Stella so helpless, sad and confused and I can't put my arms around her and comfort her.

"Stella I really wish I could wrap you up in my arms right now, but I can't, I'm sorry" I said she was still crying.

"Stella it was just a dream I'm right here and I'm not leaving you, or our baby"

"Mac I know I just wish we were home right now" Stella said softly.

"Me to, I wish that this bastard would have only taken me so that you wouldn't have to suffer like this" I said.

"Mac if you were gone and I wasn't with you I would be suffering more than I am right now, Mac I'm glad were together" she said.

"Yeah you're right"

~Stella's POV~

It had been around seven hours since we're have been taken and I am extremely tiered, If I had one wish right now it would be that Mac and I were still cuddling together in bed.

I know that's not going to happen but a girl can dream right?

I hope Mac wasn't lying to me when he said he was happy we were going to have a baby, because I know I am, and I don't want to force him to take care of something if he doesn't want to.

Well I guess Mac wouldn't lie to me, he told me that.

I can say that I am overly excited to have this baby, Mikayla will have someone else to play with and so will Lucy. It's going to be so cute when they grow up they all will be like best friends!

"Mac I…" the door opened.

Well I just got back from vacation around half an hour ago and I just couldn't stand to make you guys wait any longer. So please review. I know this chapter isn't that long but I'm going to try to post again by Tuesday or Wednesday.

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

~Stella's POV~

Sam walked in and he didn't look happy, he had a gun in his hands.

He came up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"I know you did it" he yelled at me

"Did what?" I asked, he kicked me hard in the jaw, "Don't act stupid" he screamed.

"Sam what did she do?" Mac asked for that he got a kick in the guts.

"You both know, don't be stupid, you killed my baby daughter!" Sam screamed in anger.

"When would we have time to do that we have been locked up here!" I screamed

"Shut up! Just shut up! Ok I'm not stupid, you two snuck out and went to my house and killed my baby girl!" Sam screamed.

"We don't even know where you live! Ok just cause your baby is dead doesn't mean one of us did it!" Mac shouted.

"I swear to god when I find out who did this I'm going to kill them, and since you two apparently didn't do it, you are going to help me find who did!" he screamed.

He unchained both me and Mac and put the gun to my head.

"If either of you do anything stupid or try to get away I will shot you" he said then he took me by the arm and told Mac to follow him, and of course Mac did.

~Jennifer's POV~

"So we know who have Mac and Stella and we know there address?" I asked Jess

"Yeah, Don and I are going to go look at his house, are you ok with staying with Danny and Lindsay?" she asked me.

"I-I guess" I said, I didn't want the second person I'm closest to, to get hurt.

"We shouldn't be gone long" Don said.

I walked over to the break room were Danny and Lindsay and the baby's were, but not before giving Jess and Don each a hug.

"Be careful" I told them before they left.

~Jess's POV~

Don and I got to Sam's house. We had ten other officers with us surrounding the building.

"NYPD!" Don screamed in his sexy manly voice. When no one answered Don kicked down the door and ran inside making sure that I didn't go in front of him.

I went up stairs and Don followed he told the other officers to go downstairs, as I got up the stairs I looked in the first room on the left, then the bathroom then the first room on the right and there was nobody.

As I entered what looked like baby nursery I saw the saddest sight I could possibly have scene. Don was still looking through the other rooms and I just couldn't contain myself I bursted into tears.

"Jess!" Don heard me and ran to me.

Then he saw what I saw and hugged me, there in the crib lied a very cute innocent little child with three stab wounds to the stomach.

~Don's POV~

What I just saw scared me for life, the precious baby lying dead in its own crib. Who could do such a thing?

I took Jess's hand and walked out into the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. Then I put one arm around her and used the other to call Danny.

"Messer" Danny answered

"Hey Danny, I need you and Lindsay to come down to Sam's house, we found a dead little girl here, we need you and Lindsay to take care of this" I said

"Is that Jess crying?" he asked

"Yeah Danny, Jess and I will be back in ten minutes to watch the baby's and Jennifer" I said then flipped the phone shut.

"Are-are they coming?" Jess asked in between sobs.

"Yeah" I said then hugged Jess closely; I can't stand seeing her like this.

~Stella's POV~

"Sam where are you taking us?" I asked

"You both are coming to my house to find out who killed my baby" he said

We pulled around the block and I saw five police cars and what looked like Jess and Don hugging on the driveway.

"Shit!" Sam screamed and turned around quickly, but Don noticed the suspicious act and jumped in his Police issued SUV and speed up behind us.

Hurry Don Hurry I said over and over again in my mind.

Thanks for reading! What do you think? Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the next chapter

~Jennifer's POV~

Danny and Lindsay were getting ready to go to Sam's house; they just had to wait for Jess and Don to get back.

Danny's phone started to ring, he saw who it was and put it on speaker phone.

"Hello" Danny said

"Danny its Jess, Don just took off around the corner, he's following a white van and it looks like the same one that took Stella from before!" Jess screamed all in one breath.

Then she continued "I need you to come here and start investigating this baby's death and take Lindsay with you, Bring Jennifer and the Baby's to Ad…" we all heard gun shots then a loud crash.

"Jess!" I yelled

~Jess's POV~  
I turned around and a man dressed in all black was shooting at me, before I even had the chance to grab my gun, a shot hit me in the arm.

I tried to grab my gun then he shot me in the leg.

"HELP!" I screamed an officer came running out of the house. He took his gun and fired three bullets to the man's chest then kicked the gun out of his hands and finally ran to me.

He opened his phone and called an ambulance.

I put my hand over my arm which was bleeding a lot and then moments later I heard sirens, every car horn, every bird chirp, every sound was mixing together.

~Don's POV~  
Oh my god. Was all I could think, I didn't know what to do, it just said on the radio that my girl friend was shot, but I'm right behind the van.

It is a hard decision but I know someone is with Jess; I will be with her as soon as a catch this guy.

"I need backup!" Don yelled in his radio.

Moments later four cop cars speed down the street he was on.

"That was quick" he said to himself.

He knew they had to catch this guy.

~Jennifer's POV~  
"Jen you have to go with Adam and take the baby's with you, we have to go find Jess" Lindsay said.

"NO! I can't! I won't leave Jess out there, she's the only other one that cares about me besides Stella I want to help her!" I screamed.

"Jen you can't come with us it's very dangerous, as soon as we find her I will call Adam and tell him, then I'll have him drive you to the hospital" Lindsay said.

"Fine" I said then took Mikayla and followed Lindsay to were Adam was, she put Lucy on the ground gave her a kiss and ran out.

I hope Mac, Stella and Jess were ok.

~Stella's POV~

I looked out the back window and looked at don he was so close, I had to find a way to stop Sam.

It looks like there is a gun case I took it and what do you know there isn't a gun in it, I look around and under a pile of cloths I found a 9ML I checked to see if there was any Ammo, and thank god there were two bullets left.

I took the gun and crawled up to were Sam was sitting then I put the gun up to his head.

"Pull over!" I screamed, Mac looked at me like I was crazy.

"Hell no!" he screamed, and then he speed up.

I aimed at his shoulder then pulled the trigger and the van went out of control, the next thing I knew everything was black.

~Flacks POV~

I skidded to a stop as the van with my two best friends in it lost control.

I ran out and opened the trunk door. There I saw Mac his head was bleeding he held his hand on it.

He looked at me,

"Wares Stella?" he asked me

I looked through the van and didn't see anything.

"I will find her" I said "But first I'm calling an ambulance" I said and flipped out my phone.

Then I ran around the front end of the van and couldn't see Stella anywhere, I looked behind me and I saw her. She was lying cold on the street, blood everywhere, her cloths ripped up.

I ran to her.

"Stella!" I screamed. But she didn't respond.

"Stella come one please! Stella you will make it!" I screamed.

At least I hope she did.

Thanks for reading! If you want me to update please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the next chapter

~Don's POV~

I held Stella in my lap praying that I would hear ambulance sirens, and I think god heard me cause then I did hear sirens.

"Stella the ambulance is almost here" I said as I picked her up and brought her to Mac.

"Oh my god!" he yelled "I can't believe this! What happened? This is my entire fault!" he screamed

"Mac Stella needs your support right now. None of this is your fault" I said and then the ambulance pulled up.

The paramedics ran out with a Gurnee and took Stella; one paramedic came to Mac and saw that his head was bleeding.

"I'm going with her" Mac said and got up he got in the back of the ambulance and the paramedics started to bandage his head.

Now that Stella and Mac are on their way to the hospital I have to find Jess.

~Lindsay's POV~

Danny and I pulled up to Sam's house and I ran out.

"Where are the paramedics?" I yelled, I saw my best friend lying on the ground bleeding out.

"Hey Lindsay I'm- I'm fine" Jess said.

"No Jess you're not your arm and leg are bleeding!" I said.

"Is Don?" Jess asked staring to close her eyes.

"He will be here" I said "jess you're going to be fine", I said and took of my coat then I wrapped it around her leg which was bleeding A LOT.

I heard sirens then I looked up and saw Don's car speed around the corner.

"Jess Don is coming" I said.

Don jumped out of his car and ran to Jess, Danny and I backed up to give him room.

"Jess you're going to be fine, it's ok, come on wake up!" he yelled patting her check.

Then we heard the ambulance.

"Danny, Lindsay we found Mac and Stella, Stella shot Sam in the back and the van went out of control, Mac just got a head wound but Stella flew out of the windshield and she doesn't look so good I'm going to the hospital with Jess" Don said

"I need you two to go get the babies and Jennifer and meet us at the hospital, Stella and Jess need support, tell Adam and hawks to go to were Sam was shot, I have to go" he said as he hopped into the back of the ambulance.

Danny and I ran to his SUV and sped off.

~Jennifer's POV~

I heard someone calling my name and looked up.

"Jen we found Mac, Stella and Jess" Lindsay said as her and Danny ran up to me.

"Grab Mikayla" Danny said as Lindsay took Lucy, we ran out to Danny's truck and we were headed to the hospital.

Once we got there I took Mikayla and ran in, I didn't know were Danny and Lindsay were, but I had to find Mac, Stella and Jess.

'Stella save my life now it's time that I help save hers' I thought to myself as I ran up to the nurse.

"Wares Stella Bonasera?" I asked.

"Follow me" she said she lead me to a room and opened the door, I saw Mac leaning over the side of Stella's bed.

"Mac!" I yelled, I ran up and leaped in his arms.

"Stella?" I asked.

"Jennifer honey Stella isn't going to be waking up for a while" Mac said with tears streaming down his face.

I handed him Mikayla.

"you mean she's- she's dead!" I screamed and fell to the floor tears running down my face.

"No Jen Stella isn't dead, but she is in Acoma, she could wake up today or shoe could wake up in four years, but she needs are help" he said then gave me a hug.

"Stella please wake up, you're the only person I have that's like family, well beside Mac and Jess but please Stella, you saved my life, I can't let you lose yours, no I won't let you lose yours" I said as I grabbed Stella's hand.

Mac patted my back.

"Mac were is Jess?" I asked.

"I'll show you" he said and then he led me to Jess's room.

"You go ahead I'm going to go back with Stella, I'll Take Mikayla" Mac said

I walked into the room and saw Jess and Don.

"Jess!" I screamed and ran up to her bed.

"Hey kiddo!" jess said.

"Oh my god what happened!"

"Well I got shot in the leg and the arm but they did a quick surgery and took the bullets out, ill be ok" she said.

"I'm so happy you're ok" I said then gave her a hug, I was careful not to touch her arm.

"Thanks" jess said.

At least jess is ok, I just hope Stella wakes up soon.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	18. Chapter 18

~Jennifer's POV~

I walked into Stella's room, and sat next to Mac.

"Mac?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"If Stella is pregnant will she be able to keep the baby alive?" I asked.

"Yeah, her reproductive system is still working, but see that tube?" I nodded "well that's for food, she has to have certain food to help the baby" Mac said.

"Oh ok that's good, do you ant me to take Mikayla?"

"No its ok I actually enjoy her company"

"Ok" I said then gave Mac a hug, and then I walked out the room.

~Jess's POV~

Jennifer walked into my room, followed by the nurse.

"Visiting hour's end in five minutes, if you're her husband" she pointed to Don "then you can stay"

"Yeah he's my husband" I was lying of course, I wouldn't let Don leave.

"Ok, you have five minutes" she said as she pointed to Jennifer then walked out.

"Jess were am I going to stay tonight? I know Mac is staying here and I can't"

"You can stay at Danny and Lindsay's I'm sure they won't mind, want me to call them?"

"Sure thanks" she said.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Lindsay's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lindsay its Jess, Jennifer doesn't have a place to stay toni…"

"Were already on our way" she said.

"Ok thanks and Mikayla to?" I asked.

"Well of course were not just going to let her sleep on the streets are we?" Lindsay said making me laugh.

"I guess not" I giggled.

"Ok we will be there in a few minutes" Lindsay said.

"Ok thanks by"

"By"

I hung up the phone and looked at Jennifer

"She is on her way" I said.

"Ok" she said.

~Lindsay's POV~

We finally reached the hospital and we got out. I held Lucy in my arms.

"Can you help us find Stella Bonasara's room?" I asked a nurse.

"Yes but visiting hours are over" she said.

"No we're here to pick up her kids up" I said.

"Ok then, right this way" we fowled her.

"Here you are" she said and walked away.

"Hey Mac" I whispered, Mikayla was sleeping, I saw Stella just laying there, I had to hold back the tears.

He turned around "hey Are you here to pick the girls up?" he asked.

"Yup" I said.

"Here you go" He said and handed Danny Mikayla and her dipper bag.

"Hey Mac can I get a second alone with Stella?"

"Sure take your time" he said as he took Lucy from my arms and walked out then shut the door.

I couldn't hold the tears in anymore, they poured out my eyes, as if the whole world and all the beautiful things in it were coming to an end.

"Stella please wake up, I need you- Jen and Mikayla need you- pl-please wake up" I said in between sobs. I held on to her hand tightly and prayed to god that she would wake up soon.

After around five minutes I got up and opened the door, Danny saw me and gave me a love filled hug as best as he could with a baby in his arms.

I walked into Jess's room.

"Hey Jess how do you feel?" I asked.

"Actually a lot better" she said.

"That's good" I said.

"Ok Jen well I think it's time for you to go now" Jess said.

Jen walked up and gave Jess a hug, she smiled at her, then I grabbed Lucy and we walked out of the hospital.

~Jennifer's POV~

When we got to Danny and Lindsay's apartment they got the baby's changed and put Lucy in her crib and Mikayla in Lucy's Play pen with a few blankets.

"Jen you can sleep in the guest room If you want" Lindsay said.

"Ok" I said and followed Lindsay.

"Um Lindsay I don't have anything to sleep in" I said.

"Well let me go see what I have" she smiled and walked down the hall to her room.

A minute later she came back with a big shirt and a pair of soccer shorts.

"Thanks" I said as she handed them to me and closed the door so I could change.

The shirt must have been Danny's because it went past my knees.

I opened the door and Lindsay came back in a few minutes later.

"Wow that is really big on you" she said.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"Ok so my room well I guess its Danny's to but anyway are room in all the way down the hall to the left and the bathroom is across from it, don't be afraid to wake me up if you need anything" Lindsay said.

"Ok thank you, good night" I said as I lay in the bed.

"Good night" she said as she turned the light of.

I had a feeling I wasn't going to be able to sleep well after what happened today.

Sorry its taking so long to post but anyway how did you like it? please review =)


	19. Chapter 19

~Jennifer's POV~

"_Stella!" I screamed all I heard was the beeping of the heart rate monitor. Signaling her heart was stopping._

"_Stella stay with us!" Mac screamed._

"_Please Stella we need you!" I screamed I held on of her hands while Mac held the other._

_A doctor ran in the room and put his hand on Stella's wrist to see if there was a pulse._

_Then a few nurses ran in and did STAT on her. "1-2-3 CLEAR?" "CLEAR!" then the electricity ran through the panels and to Stella's body which jumped in the air._

"_Stella! Stel…"_

"Jen wake up "Lindsay screamed while shaking me I opened my eyes and saw Lindsay kneeling next to me and Danny behind her.

"What? That was a dream" I said. Then I noticed I had tears streaming down my face.

"You were yelling Stella's name then saying wake up, and we need you" Lindsay said.

The tears were coming out of my eyes like water pouring out of a waterfall on a spring morning.

"Lindsay, what if Stella doesn't wake up, and the baby dies!" I yelled.

Lindsay held my hand.

"Jen, you know how strong Stella is, she will make it out, she just needs our help"

"I guess" I said tears were still flowing out of my eyes like a stream on a mountain.

"Do you want to go back to sleep? Or we can watch a movie? It's only four fifteen" Danny said.

"I guess I'll go back to sleep" I said.

"OK good night" Danny said and walked out.

"Try not to think about it" Lindsay said then patted my back then walked out.

It was almost nearly impossible not to think about Stella.

~Don's POV~  
I held Jess's hand as she slept quietly, I couldn't sleep though, all's I could think about is Jess is in this hospital bed because I left her at the crime scene alone, I would never forgive myself.

"Don?" Jess asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Have you slept? You sound tired" Jess said.

"Yeah I slept, you need rest though, you should go back to sleep" I said.

"Ok love you" she said in a sweet little voice, I kissed her head.

There is no way I'm going to be able to get sleep.

~Danny's POV~

I woke up with the sun shining in my face and Lindsay's arms wrapped around my waist. I looked down at her and noticed she was awake.

"Good morning sweetie" I said.

"Good morning" she said "What time is it?" she asked.

"Six, we have to be at work in two hours" I said.

"Ughhh" she moaned and put her head on my chest.

"Lindsay?" Jen asked as she walked in.

"Yeah"

"Can we go see Stella sometime soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, while Danny, Don, Mac and I are working you can hang out with Jess and Stella" Lindsay said.

"Mikayla to right?" she asked.

"Yeah, we can bring Lucy with us she can hang with Adam it might be too much to have two little babies there" Lindsay said with a smile

"Ok thanks" she said as she walked out.

"I love you Danny" she smiled at me.

"I love you more Mrs. Messer"

~Jennifer's POV~  
I walked into the room that Mikayla and Lucy were in, Mikayla's eyes got bright and she smiled as she saw me.

I walked over to her and picked her up.

"Hey little girl, you and me are going to go spend the day with Jess and Stella ok?" I said and kissed her cheek.

"Googoagagogo" she said happily.

"I'll take that as a yes"

I opened the diaper bag and digged to the bottom, I found a little blue dress with yellow flowers on it; I picked Mikayla up and changed her dipper then changed her cloths.

She looked so cute, and then I set her down then walked out of the room.

I went back into to Lindsay's and Danny's room.

"Lindsay, Danny was last night a dream or was- was it real" I asked.

"No honey last night you had a bad dream that Stella didn't wake up, but it was only a dream" Danny said.

"Ok thank you just wanted to make sure" I said as I walked out.

Thank God it was only a dream.

~~~~~CSI NY~~~~CSI NY~~~

I know not that much exciting but it's still getting somewhere. What do you think???


	20. Chapter 20

~Jennifer's POV~

"You're sure you know where you're going" Lindsay asked me.

"Yup, I know right were their room's are" I said as I jumped out of the car with Mikayla in my arms.

"Ok if you need anything just have Jess call me" Danny said.

"Ok thanks" I smiled and then walked through the huge hospital doors.

Mikayla squirmed in my arms.

"It's ok we are going to go see auntie Jess" I said as I kissed her head, I reached the elevator and pressed the button to the 5th floor.

The doors opened and I walked into the massive hallway with many nurses wearing all different colored scrubs.

I walked into Stella's room.

"Hey M…" I noticed no one was in the room, wait a minute I must have the wrong room, I walked over to the next room and there was Jess.

"Jess were did Stella go" Jess turned her head to look at me; she had tears in her eyes.

"Come here" she said.

Don held out his arms to take Mikayla, I gave her to him and he walked out.

"Jess please tell me what's going on?" I asked "were is Stella"

"Jen, last night Stella's heart stopped beating for over a minute, they tried to make her heart start again that's the last I heard, they took Stella to a different room, Jen I don't even know if my best friends heart is Still beating, the damn nurses won't tell me" Jess said, tears streamed down her cheek.

I bent over and hugged her, that's when I realized I myself was crying.

"Jess we have to find out, what if I say that Stella was my mom, do you think the nurse will tell me" I asked.

"It's worth a try"

I walked out of the room and walked up to a nurse.

"Excuse me?" I asked tears streaming down my face, the thought that Stella could be dead haunted me.

"Ye… oh are you all right" she asked as she bent down to my height.

I shook my head 'no', "my mom was in this room and now she's gone, no one will tell me where she is"

"Is your moms name Stella?" she asked me.

"Yeah that's her, do you know where she is?"

"Yeah I will show you were she is" she said.

"Can my aunt come with?" I asked.

She shook her head 'yes' and we walked into Jess's room.

"She knows where she is" I said, Jess got up and got in her wheel chair, I pushed her down the hall fowling the nurse.

We walked into a dark room with only one light on, I saw Mac leaning against a bed.

"Mac!" I said as I ran up to him and hugged him.

Then I saw Stella.

Her eyes were closed; she was hooked up to a bunch of tubes that went into her mouth, and a machine that was there to help her breath.

"Mac what is all of this" I asked

"She needs all this to live, isn't sad, she can't live a normal life, she can't even breath normal and it's my entire fault!" he yelled.

"Mac it's not your fault, she was trying to save you and herself" I sad, then I noticed Don Walk in with Mikayla. He must have noticed we were gone and asked the nurse were we went.

"Mac you couldn't control the fact that Stella flew out of the car" Jess said.

"I know, but if Stella doesn't wake up I will never be able to forgive myself" he said.

"Mac you can't think that way, you know most people who wake up from Acoma couldn't have without the support of their family and friends, she hears what we are saying she just can't respond, and soon enough she will answer us, she will wake up and be the same Stella we all know" Don said, no he was crying.

"Don your right" Mac said.

"Mac, you should go home and shower, Jen and I can stay here with Stella" Jess said.

"Are you implying that I smell?" Mac joked, it was good to see him laugh, "ok, I will go, Don if you don't mind can you head to the precinct, Danny and Lindsay are probably having trouble right now" Mac asked.

"Yeah sure, By Jess I love you call if you need anything" he said then kissed her on the lips, he is so good to her.

Jess and I sat down and we each held one of Stella's hands, I hoped and prayed she would wake up soon.

~CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY~SMACKED~

So what do you think? Like it love it? want some more of it! hehehe that's a song.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for reviewing and please continuing to do so =)

~CSI: NY~CSI: NY~CSI: NY~

~Jennifer's POV~

Jess had to go back to her room to get some medicine, I stayed with Stella.

"Stella please don't give up I know it's hard but please come back" I whispered tears ran down my face.

"you're the closest thing I have to a mom, and although I haven't known you that long I still really need you Stella you saved my life, I can't let you just give up"

For some reason all's I could think about was _that_ day, the day that my sister and I almost got killed, the day that my parents got shot. My parents, I miss my Mom and Dad so much, I haven't even really realized they were gone for good.

But they were.

They were gone forever they are never going to see me when I go to prom or help me choose a collage, they are gone, that was the hardest thought to sink in, and I just realized it was true.

Tears fell out of my eyes as if I had heavy rain clouds in my mind.

I couldn't deal with the pain, my parents are dead!

I stood up, curdled my hands into fists and punched the wall as hard as I could, I couldn't control my actions I was going mental!

"God DAMIT! That hurt A-LOT!" I screamed, I haven't sworn in the longest time.

Just then Jess 'wheeled' in.

"What's going on?" she asked, then she noticed the tears falling down my cheeks, then she saw my hand.

"Jen come here" she said.

"NO! You're not my mom! My mom's dead and I will never see her again!" I screamed I couldn't believe I just said that, I fell to the floor with my head on my knees.

"Jen I know your upset but it looks like you broke your hand"

"Jess I'm Re-really sorry" I said in between sobs.

"Jen its ok you're dealing with a lot right know, Come here" she said.

I got up and walked over to her. I held out my hand so she could see, then I noticed what I did, the skin was tore off and you could see the top of the bone, but that wasn't anything compared to the pain I'm in right now.

"Jess I don't know how much longer I can deal with this, Stella is in Acoma, my parents are dead and you're all shot up"

"Jen I know your parents are gone and there is nothing to do to bring them back, but would they want you sitting here crying or would they want you supporting the Woman who saved you life? who now is in ACOMA"

"And I know you have heard this about a million times but Stella needs our support, and as for me, I'm fine just a couple bangs "Jess said.

"Now why don't we go get your hand looked at?"

"Ok" I said.

I walked next to Jess's wheel chair (I couldn't push her cause my hand) we walked up to a nurse and asked for a doctor.

Around three minutes later the doctor came.

"Wow what happened here?" the doctor asked.

"I punched a wall" I said straight forward, he looked at me as if I was crazy but if he knew my situation I'm sure he would understand.

"Well it's most certainly broken" he said

Not like I didn't know that.

"Well why don't we go get this cleaned up and bandaged?" he asked.

I followed him but I still walked next to Jess.

He lead us to a room, it was the same as any other hospital room.

He grabbed some spray out of a cabinet.

"this is goanna sting" he said, then he spared it, oh was he right it stung so bad, I thought that I was going to kick him, but I kept control of myself.

"Now we're going to put some antibiotic cream on" he said.

After he was finished putting on all the different creams he put some wrap over my hand and part of my wrist.

"Ok what color cast do you want?"

"None" I said.

"Jen you have to pick one" Jess said.

"Purple" I said.

The doctor left then came back with the stuff he needed to put a cast on.

It took him along time but finally he finished.

"There you go" he said.

"Thanks" I said then walked out.

"Jess this sucks" I said.

"Come on Jen don't say that kind of stuff"

"Sucks aren't a bad word" I said.

"Ok well do not repeat what you said when you punched the wall" she said.

"Fine" I said.

"What do you think Mikayla is?" I asked. Considering Don took her with him.

"Probably with Adam watching SpongeBob or something" she said.

"Yeah, Jess I'm really sorry for what I said earlier"

"It's ok" she said, I bent down and gave her a hug.

I hope she knows id dint mean what I said.

~CSI: NY~CSI: NY~CSI: NY~

Thanks for reading! I don't know much about getting a cast I've never broken anything. Sorry it's taken me a while to post, Monday was my b-day and I haven't had much time.

So tell me what you think please??????


	22. Chapter 22

~Jennifer's POV~

I've spent almost the whole day here, jess insisted that I spend some alone time with Stella, so she went back to her room.

"Please Stella hold on don't give up, we all miss you, please mo- I mean Stella"

I looked over at her lifeless body which she know had a smile on her face, I know she can hear me the doctor said so. Does she want to be called mom?

"Mom please wake up" I said.

I get it, she doesn't need our support she needs our love, even small little words will give her hope and maybe she will wake up sooner.

"Stella we love you, I love you and I really miss you I know you're here but it's not the same"

"Jen I love you to" said a small voice.

"You do well th…" "STELLA!" I screamed I jumped up and gave her a giant hug.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hold on let me get a doctor" I ran out of the room down to Jess's room.

"Jess Stella is awake!" I screamed, she jumped in her wheel chair and I pushed her down the hall.

"Excuse me" I said to a doctor "Stella just woke up" I said as I pointed to her room.

~Stella's POV~  
Jen, Jess and a nurse walked into my room.

"Ms. Bonasera how are you feeling" the nurse asked me.

"I'm a little confused, but other than that I'm fine"

"Ok that's great, I will come back and check on you periodically, if you need anything let me know" she said as she walked out.

"Thanks" I replied

"Stella I missed you" Jess said.

"Jess what happened to you? What happened to your arm Jen? Wait what happened to me? Where is Mac I'm so confused I need Mac" I said I tried to get up but there were IV's in my arm.

"Stella its ok" Jess said as she put her hand on my arm to stop me from pulling the needles out.

"You and Mac got kidnapped and you shot the guy who had you while you were in a moving car, the guy you shot was the driver, you flew out the windshield" Jess told me.

"Mac where is Mac is he ok" I asked wordily.

"Yes Mac is fine he had to go to work"

"Jess what happened to you? Why are you in a wheel chair?"

"Well I was at the man you shot house, his baby was their dead it was really sad, Don saw the van with you in it fly by so he chased you, a man came up behind me and shot me in the leg and arm, they didn't catch him yet"

"Oh my god" I said.

"And Jen what about your arm" I then asked.

"Well I was mad that you were in a coma and I missed my parents, so I punched a wall" she said

"Don't ever do that again, is your hand broken?"

"Yeah" she said.

"Promise me you will talk to someone next time ore punch a pillow" I said.

"I promise" Jen said.

"Thank you, Jess will you please call Mac"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Jess got up and walked out of the room dialing Mac's number.

"Stella is it true that you could hear everything I said?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, but it was like I was having a dream, it was all perfect, then I heard you call me mom and it was better, but you can call me Stella I know I'm not your mom" I said.

"All right" she said.

Jess walked back in.

"He is on his way"

"Thank you so much Jess"

"No problem"

A few minutes later Mac walked in, Jen went back to Jess's room with Jess Mikayla and Don.

Mac hugged gave me a hug it felt so good to be in his arms.

"Stella I missed you so much, and I love you" Mac said he brushed his lips against mine.

"Mac I love you to" I said and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss, he slipped his tong in my mouth he explored every bit of my mouth and I enjoyed all of it, he rubbed my arm and I put my hands around my neck. We pulled away when we didn't have any air left.

"Stella they are going to have to run some tests to make sure the baby is ok"

"What baby?"

~CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY~SMACKED

Heheeh im sooo mean arnt i? I know a lot of stuff is spelled wrong and im really sorry.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I posted this already but id didn't upload all of it!**_

_**Man this is my second time reuploiding it I made some changes at the end =)**_

CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY

_"Stella they are going to have to run some tests to make sure the baby is ok"_

_"What baby?"_

~Stella's POV~

What was Mac talking about? Mikayla?

"Stella you don't remember?" Mac asked a frown forming on his face.

"Remember what?"

"Stella your pregnant" Mac said a tear rolling down his face.

"Oh my God im pregnant? What else do I forget?" I yelled

"Stella that is all you forget, at least I think so. Are you mad?" he asked as a few more tears fell down his cheek.

"Mac I'm mad that I forgot, I know how you must feel right now, your wife not knowing she's pregnant"

"Wife?"

"Mac we are married right?" I asked

"Stella we- I- No"

I couldn't control the tears running down my face, how could I forget such things?!

Mac gave held me in his arms, his hand rubbing my back.

"Stella its ok you can't control the things you do and don't remember" Mac whispered to me.

"I know- I know Mac it's just when I was having a dream, we were married Jen and Mikayla were there and we were just living such a happy life, I can't believe that I forgot that im pregnant"

"Stella are you Mad" he asked as he looked me in the eyes.

"Mac of course I'm mad, I'm mad that I forgot everything I did, but I am not mad that I'm pregnant especially with your baby, I know were not married but that can always change" I said with a smile "and how could I be mad, I have you right here next to me comforting me, Mac I love you"

"Stella I love you to and that's why I think that its time" Mac said as he got on his knee "Stella I think it is time that we get married and buy a house and live a normal life with a family and our friends. Stella bonasera will you marry me?"

"Mac I would love to marry you" I said a single tear made its way down my cheek.

Mac slid the most beautiful ring onto my finger; there was a gold heart with five diamonds around it.

"The five dimands represent our family, you, me, Jen, Mikayla and the little one on its way" Mac said with a huge smile on his face.

"Mac it's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" he said as he pulled me into a kiss.

"Excuse me" the nurse said as she entered the room.

Mac and I pulled apart.

"Yes?" Mac asked

"We need to run some tests now" she said. She walked over to my bed and helped me up, I sat into the wheel chair she had ready.

"Mac come with me" I said.

"Can I?" he asked the nurse.

"Only if you are family"

"I sure am" he said and walked next to me.

~Jennifer's POV~

I sat in Jess's room with Mikayla in my arms, Don and Jess both sitting next to me.

"Can I turn on the TV?" I asked

"Sure" Don and Jess both replied at the same time.

I turned channels till I found a soccer game.

"You like soccer?" Don asked.

"Yeah it's my favorite sport, besides football"

"Really? I played soccer in high school, maybe we can play some day?"

"Yeah sure! Maybe we can also play football when my arm is better"

"Have you ever played football on a team?" Jess asked

"Well last year I played, but this year it is tackle so my school won't let me"

"Well we can still play" don said.

"What's your favorite team?" I asked him.

"I like the Jets" Don said

"I like the chargers" Jess said

"Oh I like the Chicago bears, my dad grew up in Chicago"

"That's a good team"

"Yeah, I have a question for you both"

"Were listing" Jess said

"My birthday is in two weeks and I was wondering if we could get the team together and play soccer and football" I said.

"That would be fun; I will set it up with Lindsay!" Jess said.

"Thanks" I said.

~Lindsay's POV~

Danny and I have gone through this evidence three times, we must have missed something. We have to find out who shot Jess.

"Danny maybe if we get some fresh minds on this case they can find something"

"Ok, I will get Adam and call Don" Danny said as he walked out his cell phone in hand.

There has to be something else no one can perfectly shoot two bullets at someone and leave no evidence.

Wait a Minuit.

The shooter dropped this glove, which means I can get DNA off of it. How did we miss this?

I swabbed the glove and put the sample through CODIS.

After around three minutes of searching we got a hit.

This can't be.

How can Sam be the shooter?

It is nearly impossible to be two places at once.

"Danny come here" I shouted.

He walked in.

"We don't need Don or Adam, I swabbed this glove and it came up as Sam"

"That's impossible, he was in that Van driving down the street- Wait a Minuit" Danny said as he turned to the computer.

He typed something I.

"Sam wasn't two places at once, he has a twin, Nathan" he told me.

"So is it Sam or Nathan that is dead?"

Danny typed a few more things in.

"Nathan has a black Ford Explore let's get the license plate number to Don" Danny said.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Don's number.

~Stella's POV~

The testes were over but we still have to wait for the results. We don't know if the baby is ok and we still don't know the gender.

Of course they had to do four testes and they couldn't just give me an ultra sound.

"Mac this wait is killing me!" I said as I sat up in my bed.

"I know Stella me to"

"You know Mac we are goanna have to move to a bigger house, we can't just live in your apartment or my apartment not with five people"

"Stella we can sell our apartments and buy a house"

"Ok, Mac do you want to have more kids? I mean I know we basically have two right now soon three but do you want to have more kids?"

"Stella I want to have as much kids as you want" Mac said as he smiled and leaned into kiss me.

"I love you Stella bonasera Taylor"

"I love you to Mac"

A few minutes later the nurse walked in.

"I have some news, the baby is tuned on its side so you are goanna have to have a c-section, as far as we know the medicine didn't harm the baby at all"

"Wait what medicine?" I asked

"Well at one point your heart stopped beating and there was only one medicine that would work, but eight out of ten chances of taking that medication while pregnant results to a miss-carriage but if we didn't give it to you, you would be dead.

"God, but it looks good right?"

"Yeah"

"And are we having a boy or a girl? Mac asked.

"Well sense your only one month pregnant and you way bigger then usuall one month pregnant womon, you are having more then one baby"

"Do you know how many and their genders?"I asked

"Yeah, you are having…"

CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY~SMACKED

Im mean aren't I? My laptop broke so I couldn't update my normal time. When I came to my dad's I used my computer here but since I mad you guys wait longer I posted more =)

I will post next weekend if I can't fix my laptop this week.

Please Review =-)


	24. Chapter 24

~Stella's POV~

"_Well sense your only one month pregnant and you way bigger then usual one month pregnant woman, you are having more than one baby"_

"_Do you know how many and their genders?"I asked_

"_Yeah, you are having…"_

...

"Two boys and one girl" The nurse said excitedly then she walked out.

"Mac what are we goanna do?" I asked him "We have two kids right now that we have to take care of three more! That's five"

"Stella don't worry, the state is giving us money for fostering Jennifer and Mikayla to take care of them, plus we get to sell their old apartment your apartment and my apartment to buy a house. Obviously we need a bigger one but we have jobs, it's all goanna be ok" he said as he kissed my cheek.

"I guess you're right, but don't expect to have any more kids" I said.

Mac frowned.

"I was joking I will have ten more kids" I said with a smile on my face

"That may be too many" he laughed.

"Can you go get Jen and Jess? I want to tell them about the baby's"

"Sure" he said as he walked out but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek.

He came back a few minutes later.

"Stella Mac won't tell me if you're having a girl or a boy!" Jen screamed.

"Ok I will tell you then, we are having both" I said with a smile on my face.

"Both? How can you have both? Wait Twins! Oh my gosh!" Jen screamed.

"Wow Stella twins really?"

"Nope"

They both looked at me confused.

"I'm having triplets!"

"Oh my goodness imp goanna have three more siblings?!" Jen jumped up and down

"Yeah, your goanna have two baby brothers and one little sister" I said with a smile that probably shown all my teeth.

"No" Jen said "I will have two baby brothers and two baby sisters"

"Yeah" I said thinking of Mikayla; it made me sad that I haven't seen her in a week. She might have been in the room but she couldn't talk, so how was I supposed to know?

"Can you call Don? And ask him to bring Mikayla over, I miss her" I asked Jess.

"Sure" she said and flipped out her phone.

"Thank you" I said as she walked out.

~Jennifer's POV~

Oh my god I am so happy right now! I can't believe Stella is having triplets! I'm going to have three new little brothers and sisters.

"Are you excited?" I asked Stella.

"Yeah I am, we are going to sell the apartment were living in now and Mac's apartment and we are going to buy a house" Stella said with a smile on her face.

"You are lucky" I said

"How?"

"Well you are going to have a family forever, I am only temporary in this family, your only _fostering _me" I said not looking her straight in the eyes.

"Jen look at me" she said, she lifted my chin up so I was looking at her.

"You are NOT temporary you are permanent, you will always be part of this family, and even though you know that I am not your _real _mom the baby's in side of me are your _real_ siblings, and I want you to know this forever that you aren't going any were because after I get out of the hospital I am adopting you and your sister"

By the time she finished tears were falling down my face.

"Stella, Mac thank you so much for taking me and excepting me and Mikayla into your family" I tearfully said.

"No Jennifer, thank you for being part of our family" Mac said as he hugged me.

This was a moment I would remember forever.

~Don's POV~

I picked up Mikayla and put her in her car seat, and then I walked around and got in.

I started the car and pulled off out of the parking lot.

"Robbery on 5th street suspect in pursuit headed on west and Jefferson" my radio called out. That was the street I was on.

"Suspect male brown hair in a red corvette back up needed"

There it was, the red corvette, it speed passed me. I flicked on the lights and the sirens.

"Hold on" I said to Mikayla as if she understood.

I floored it, and before I knew it I was riding the bumper of the suspect.

"Dispatch, Officer Don Flack, I am right behind the corvette in need of back up now!" I screamed into the radio.

Mikayla started crying, I couldn't stop chasing him now.

"Its ok" I said in a cheerful voice.

I tapped the back end of the suspects car, he spun around, I slammed on the breaks so Hard Mikayla nearly flew out of her car seat, she screamed so loud it burned my ears.

"Mikayla its ok I'm sorry" I said as I looked back to see if she was hurt.

BOOM BOOM.

Gunshots rang out.

I had an extra bullet proof vest in the passenger seat; I grabbed it and threw it over Mikayla.

I then got out and ducked behind my car door.

"Drop the gun!" I yelled as I held the gun directly at him.

The suspect kept firing his gun.

So I shot.

None of my shots hitting him, all the locals were hiding behind anything they could; all I heard was the screaming of people. And the crying of the innocent little baby in my back seat.

I grabbed my radio.

"Dispatch, suspect is armed he is shooting, I need backup now I have a baby in the car!" I yelled.

"Back up is on their way" they responded.

Then I heard sirens.

My fellow co-workers got out of their cars and surrounded the suspect who refused to drop the gun.

He shoot everywhere, buckets flying in the air the screaming of bystanders increased.

I shoot at him and he shoot back at me, both of us unsuccessful of hitting our target.

The last shot of his gun rang out; my car window shattered the bullet blazed through everything in its path.

Mikayla suddenly stopped crying.

CSI:NY~CSI:NY~SMACKED~SMACKED

Well how do you like it?

My laptop is still broken so I will continue posting every weekend.


	25. Chapter 25

~Don's POV~

I looked over at Mikayla, her body was dispensing blood every were. There was a gunshot, and then I looked and saw that the man was shot in the head.

He was dead.

I ran to Mikayla and pulled off my shirt, I put it were the bullet hit her, in the leg. The blood was pouring out of her like water flows down a river.

Why was she bleeding this much? Her eyes were starting to close.

With all the cars, cops and people everywhere with the hospital nearly two blocks away I ran as fast and hard as I could.

Sprinting down the streets of New York wasn't a breeze, I was running into people, some on bikes some with strollers, it was too crowded, I had to get there quick enough.

"Move!" I screamed

"Get out of my way!"

I pushed and shoved while tried my hardest to run, it didn't work, so I ran in the street no car was goanna hit me not in this traffic.

1 block left.

I tried my hardest to hold my shirt over Mikayla's wound, her body was quivering.

"Mickey, you will be ok were almost there" I said out of breath

Finally I was in the parking lot of the crowed hospital, I ran around and past many cars when finally I reached the door.

I ran to the desk.

"I-need help" I said with no air in my lungs.

She looked up.

"Oh my" she said as she hit a button, instantly a group of doctors came running out they took Mikayla out of my hands and walked quickly towards the E.R. I followed them.

"You can't come in here" the nurse stopped me when the doctors took Mikayla into a surgical room.

"Fine" I said trying to get a glimpse of what they were doing to the inscent little baby.

"Sr. we need to know what happened" she said.

"I'm a cop, and I was on my way to- actually to here because my girlfriend and friend are patients, but anyways my radio said there was a suspect fleeting a crime scene and he passed me, I followed him got him and then he pulled out a gun one of the bullets hit Mikayla" I said.

_My god this was my fault, that poor little baby is nearly dying cause my stupid decisions_

"Ok and then you ran here?"

"Yeah, I was right down the block"

"Ok thank you and I need to know what your name is and is this your baby?"

"Don Flack is my name, but Mikayla is not mine, my friend Stella Bonier is fostering her"

"Is there any way we can talk to Ms. Bonier just to confirm that?"

"Yeah she's upstairs in the critical conditions area"

"Ok thanks" she said as she walked away.

_I have to tell Stella what happened._

Everyone was staring at me as I walked down the halls of the busy hospital. Why? I don't know.

I looked at everyone; they looked at me in horror.

Then I looked down, god I wasn't wearing a shirt and my whole torso was covered in blood. I must look like a murderer.

When I finally reached the elevator I was alone.

"Stella's going to kill me" I whispered to myself.

_Dammit Don I would kill you to, you almost murdered a baby._ My conch was taking over.

_This is all your fault, if you would have just came to the hospital first instead of chasing that guy none if this would have happened._

Tears were falling out of my eyes. This is my fault.

I walked of the elevator, I felt the gaze's and stares but I didn't care, I finally got to were all my friends were.

They looked up at me when I walked in, not prepared for what they were goanna see.

"Don what happed?" Jess asked as 'wheeled' over to me.

I couldn't talk; all's I could do was cry.

"Don who's Blood is that?" Stella asked me with a worried face.

"Mikayla's" I said as I collapsed, on the ground, I lay crying, like a wimp who can't face that this was my entire fault.

Jess tried her hardest to help me up.

No one asked questions, the room was silent.

"What happened?" Stella asked after I got up.

"I was bringing Mikayla to see you and my radio said there was a suspect fleeting a crime scene, he drove right in front of me, speeding down the street so I chased him, finally I spun him out and he got out with a gun, one bullet shattered my window and hit Mikayla, then backup came so I took Mikayla and sprinted here, she's in surgery now and this is all my fault I'm so stupid I should have just came straight here" I couldn't help the tears that were flying down my face.

By the time I finished everyone looked like they were goanna cry, Jen _was _crying.

"Were did the bullet hit?" Stella asked.

"Her leg, she wa-was losing a lot of blood"

That's when Stella started crying.

Mac leaned over and hugged her.

"I'm so-sorry" I said

"Don don't get yourself down, this is not your fault it is the man who shot her fault, if that guy speed passed me I probably would have done close to the same thing" Mac said.

"NO, it was completely my fault" I said, jess kissed my cheek to comfort me.

The nurse I saw downstairs walked in.

"I need to confirm something with Ms. Bonier" she said.

"That's me" Stella said

"Are you fostering Mikayla?"

"Y-yes"

"Ok thank you that's all, Oh yeah the doctors got the bullet out of Mikayla and odds are good that she will be ok, although she may never be able to walk" the nurse said then took her leave.

"Oh my god I paralyzed a baby" I said to myself.

Jen was crying more then all of us; she was sitting in the corner on the floor rocking herself back and forth.

"Jen she will be ok" Jess said.

"I want to see her, she can't die she is my only family"

"Ok we will ask the doctors if we can go see her" Mac said.

Jen sat there shaking rocking back and forth.

_The world was spinning so much was going on, a sweet little baby is not goanna be able to walk because of me._

_Wait a go Don paralyzing a baby._

~CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY~

I decided to be nice and not leave all yall with a clif hanger.

See that button? The one down there? Click it and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading.


	26. Chapter 26

~Jen's POV~

I followed a doctor into a small plain white room, he pointed over to a little bed.

I walked over there.

"MIkayla" I said with tears rolling down my face.

My sister lay there with no expression on her face, she must have been in a lot of pain, her leg was wrapped up in bandages and blood was seeping through.

"I love you"

I looked down at her, she was still, and the only movement visible was her chest,

Slowly up, steady down, a pattern repeating it's self a million times yet never got boring.

I loved my sister more then I loved myself, I will do anything to protect her.

"Mickey, I love you so much, please don't die, there's a lot of people here that love you" I said as I looked back at the group sitting at the other side of the room.

"I need you Mickey, you're my only family left, and I know you probably don't understand what I'm saying, but I love you so much and I know you know that"

I couldn't look at her much longer,

I walked back to where the team was, Stella pulled me into a hug. (Although she was in a wheel chair)

"She'll be ok"

"I'm so sorry" Don said as a few tears creped down his cheek.

"I-it's not your f-fault" I managed to say I'm between sobs.

"Yes it is my fault"

"Don Stop, you know that this is not your fault, were you the one who shot Mikayla? No you were the one who sprinted through the crowded streets of New York to help her, this is no way your fault" Jess said.

"S-she's Right" I whispered

"Come on lets go back to Stella's room" Mac said as he started pushing Stella's wheel chair, Don pushed Jess and I walked slowly behind them, tears still sprinkling down my face.

~Stella's POV~

Seeing Jen cry like she was broke my heart, she has been through so much and now this? I don't know what she's goanna do.

Jess and Don went back to her room leaving Mac, Jen and I alone.

"Jen how are you feeling?" Mac asked me.

"Besides the fact that my little sister could die? Fine I guess"

"Jen she will be just fine" I said trying to make her feel better

"Yeah I geese"

"Wow time flew by today, it's getting pretty late Jen do you want to stay with us or with Danny and Lindsay?"

"I want to stay here"

"Ok that's fine, I will call Lindsay and tell her" Mac said as he left the room.

"You know I can stay with them if you want, I don't want to bother you and Mac"

"Jen you could never bother Mac and I, I would love it if you stay" I said

"Ok"

"Are you getting tired? I sure am"

"Yeah" Jen said.

Mac walked back in.

"Can we turn the T.V. on?" she asked.

"Sure" I said and handed her the remote.

She switched the channel to animal cops Miami.

Within ten minutes she was asleep.

"She must be really tired" Mac said as he got up and put a blanket over her.

"Yeah, it has been a long day for her"

Mac walked over to where I was sitting in my wheel chair and helped me get into my bed; once I was situated he sat in the chair next to me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you to" I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

"Good night my angel" he said then clicked the T.V. off

"Good night" I said, soon I drifted to sleep.

~Mac's POV~

Finally when I started to doze off I heard whispering, which soon grew into a speaking voice then a scream.

"Mikayla!" Jennifer screamed, I heard the sound of her tossing and turning in her chair.

I got up and turned a lamp on, Stella was up.

"Jen, Jen wake up" I said as I slightly shook her.

She was sweating and shaking, finally her eyes opened.

"Jen its ok you were having a night mere" I said trying to calm her down.

"That all was a night mere? Where is Mikayla?" she asked me.

"Jen remember she got shot in the leg?" I said.

"Y-you just said that was a dream!" she yelled and tears poured down her face.

"Jen I'm sorry I meant when you were sleeping"

"I was sleeping! Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Jennifer we are so sorry your sister is hurt" Stella said.

I bent down and gave Jen a hug.

"Go back to sleep ok?"

"Ok" she said then closed her eyes.

"Mac she had never acted like this before" Stella whispered in my ear.

"She's just upset about her sister" I said then gave Stella a kiss, "Go back to bed honey" I said.

"I love you Mac"

"I love you to Stella" I said as I held her hand.

A few minutes later everyone in the room was asleep.

~CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY~SMACKED~  
this one is a little shorter but it is all I had time for. Man weekends are busy now!

So tell me what you think about this chapter.

-thanks

Jen.


	27. Chapter 27

~Stella's POV~

"Good morning" Mac said as I opened my eyes.

"Hey" I said as I leaned in for a kiss.

"Where's Jen?"

"I just got up she was gone, I think I heard her leave last night I think she is with Mikayla want to go check?"

"Yeah sure" I said as Mac helped me up.

"Need the wheel chair?"

"I think I can walk ok" I said as I grabbed onto his arm as I took my first steps since I became unconscious over a week ago.

My legs were shaking but I was going slow, I held on tight to Mac's arm and kept walking, my legs felt like well actually nothing I couldn't even feel them.

After what would have taken thirty seconds but took five minutes, we got to the room with Mikayla in it, there were at least ten 'Cribs' in there all filled with baby's.

I spotted Mikayla and we walked up to her, Jen was leaning on the side of her crib, she was asleep and so was Jen.

This was so picture perfect.

Jen really dose love her sister.

"This is so cute" Mac said as he pulled up two chairs quietly, we both sat down.

"Jen loves Mikayla so much" I said.

"Just like I love you" Mac said.

He kissed my lips, a kiss filled with love, passion and comfort.

"Ewwwww" I heard a small voice say, Mac and I broke apart.

"Good morning Jen" Mac said.

"That was nasty, don't ever do that again"

"I don't think that's possible" I laughed.

"Gross"

"So Mikayla is still pale, but she looks like she isn't in so much pain" Mac said.

A nurse was coming around to check on all the baby's and when she got to Mikayla she smiled.

"She's such a sweet heart"

"Yeah she sure is, when will she be able to leave?" Jen asked

"Well we have to do a few more tests to make sure that the bullet didn't get lodged into her hip, but probably in a week or so"

"And you are Stella bonasare?"

"Yeah"

"You are able to go after the doctor just dose one last cheek up, and someone named Jessica told me that if I see you to tell you she went home"

"Ok thank you" I said as she walked away.

"Stella, you get to go home tonight but I was wondering if I can stay with Mikayla"

"Well you can't be with her all the time but whenever you want to see her just ask and hopefully I will be able to bring you, I don't think I'm working next week" I said as I looked over at Mac to confirm that, and of course he agreed.

"I will be working though "Mac said as he looked at me with a frown.

"Oh poor Mac has to go to work and do something good for the city" I said mocking him

He glared at me, looked away then chuckled.

"Jen do you want to go back to my room, I think I should be there in case the doctor comes to check on me"

"No I think I will stay here, just get me when your goanna leave"

"Of course what are we goanna do leave you here?" I said with a laugh and slowly walked off holding Mac's arm tightly.

~Jenifer's POV~

Seeing Mikayla like this was so sad, she shouldn't have to be suffering, I should be the one who is suffering, and she's just a poor baby

"Mikayla I love you so much" I whispered as I held her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me.

Last night they thought she wasn't goanna wake up but here she was looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes that were as light as the sky, she looked like an angel.

"Well god morning sleepy head" I said in a silly voice that made her laugh, it was good to see her laugh considering the pain she was going through.

"Well isn't someone happy today?" I said.

"How is my little Mickey?" it was like she knew what I was saying, she frowned and started crying.

She looked like she was in a lot of pain so I ran to a nurse.

"Excuse me? My little sister just woke up"

"And who might your little sister be?"

"Mikayla Bonasers" I said.

"She's awake?"

"Yes"

The nurse fowled me to Mickey's crib.

The nurse looked at her I.V. medicine and then Mickey's.

"Her heart rate is extremely high" the nurse said as she ran to get a doctor.

When they came back the doctor put some median in her I.V. and then Mikalya stopped squirming and stayed still.

"What did you do?!" I screamed.

Mikayla lay there not moving at all.

"She's stable; she just won't be up for a while"

"You scared the crap out of me, I thought she was dead"

"Where's your parents?" the doctor asked.

"Up there in a room"

"Ok" he said as he walked that way.

What was he going to tell Stella and Mac?!

~SMACKED~CSI:NY~SMACKED~

So what do you think about this chapter????? Well you should tell me just hit the button below! Hahah thanks for reading!!!


	28. Chapter 28

~Stella's POV~

A doctor came into the room with Jennifer following him.

"Are you MIkayla's parents?" he asked Mac and I, we both shook our heads 'yes'

"we found that the bullet skimmed Mikayla's Femoral which is the main artery in the leg, the artery got cut and started bleeding out not enough blood was getting to her heart, it wouldn't be much of a deal for an adult but for a baby its crucial, their body's have to get used to the main flow of the blood"

"What are you saying" Mac asked.

"Mikalyla had a occlusion in the femoral artery witch basically means her body had a short heart attack, we put some medication in her IV to help her but we are going to have to do another surgery it may take up to six hours to do because she is so small and fragile, The nurses are prepping her now"

"Ok" Mac said, he had to be the strong one, I couldn't talk Jennifer was in my arms and we were both crying.

"I need a signature here" the doctor said pointing to his clip board.

"You need you need to know that this is a very hard surgery to conduct but I promise I will do my best to fix her, we have to re-open her leg and close up this artery, I'll have a nurse come every half an hour to tell you how she's doing"

"Be careful with her" Jen said before he walked out of the doors.

This can't be happing.

~Don's POV~

Jess layer in her bed and I sat in the small uncomfortable chair next to it, Jess was holding my hand as she lay there looking board.

"Jess you know I love you right?"

"I sure do and I love you too"

"I think I am the luckiest man in the world" I said as I leaned in and kissed Jess lips, the rooms in this hospital were covered with curtains for privacy, so no one could see us.

Jess kissed me back I slid my tong into her mouth witch mad her moan.

"That is more gross then seeing Mac and Stella Kiss" Jen said as she walked in, I she had tear stains on her cheeks and her eyes were red.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Jess asked.

"I just wanted to tell you something, The bullet hit Mickey in the main artery in the leg and it opened it so she had a heart attack or something I wasn't listing to the doctor, but she is in surgery now"

The smile on my face instantly turned to a frown.

"Oh my god. Is she going to be ok?" Jess asked.

"They don't know, the surgery is risky and since Mickey is just a baby it's going to be hard to do"

"Jen I am so sorry" I said, all the guilt was coming back.

"Flack you know this wasn't your fault, please don't do this to yourself" Jen said to me

It was my fault I knew it, but I had it be strong for Jen.

~Jennifer's PO V~

Talking about Mickey makes me think about her and how she might not live.

I didn't even notice I was crying until Jess was hugging me, I sat up on the bed with her.

"Jen she made it though one surgery she will make it through another" Jess said trying to comfort me.

"I know I-its just the thought that she could die so easily if one of the doctors make's one mistake"

"The doctors have been doing this job for many years they know what they are doing"

Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

Lindsay and Danny walked in with Lucy

"Aren't you guys supposed to be at work?"

"Apparently no one is killing anyone tonight"

"Not yet" I said as more tears fell down my face.

"Mikayla had a heart attack, she is in surgery to repair an artery I her leg, its critical" Jess said filling Lindsay and Danny in.

"Can we go to S-Stella's room?" I asked.

"Sure" Jess said, I climbed out of her bed and walked over to Lindsay who gave me a comforting hug, Don helped Jess into her wheel chair. And then we left the room

There were still tears falling down my face as we walked down the vacant hospital halls.

When we finally reached Stella's room I saw Mac laying next to Stella on her bed trying to comfort her.

Everyone walked in and I climbed up in between Stella and Mac.

The team all grabbed chairs and sat around the bed, we sat in silence, and the only thing heard were the tears running down my face

~CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY~SMACKED~

Sorry its taking so long to upload, iv been on vacation and have had a few family problems, but anyway's heres the next chapter hope you like it!!!!

Please review =)


	29. Chapter 29

~Jennifer's POV~

I woke up the next morning and I was still in between Mac and Stella, they were both up and looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep" Stella said.

"Oh well thanks I guess, can we please go see Mikayla?"

"Yeah sure" Mac said.

Before we had the chance to leave the room the doctor walked in.

"Stella you are free to leave we checked your tests and you are good to go"

"Ok thank you" Stella said and smiled, she grabbed what little she had in the room and we all walked out.

"Do you want to go back to the apartment and shower?" Mac asked Stella.

"Yeah I feel gross"

"Jen do you want to come with us? We can all go and shower and change then we can come back to see Mikayla"

"Ok"

Although I really wanted to go see Mikayla I did kind of smell.

~Stella's POV~

We let Jen shower first; Mac and I were in my room watching the news waiting for her to finish up.

"Stella?"

"Yeah"

"Do you think you are going to need help in the shower" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Well when I do stand up I feel dizzy so I guess so" I chuckled and snuggled into his arms, he kissed the top of my head, I looked up at him with a big smile on my face, I reached up to kiss him on the lips.

It wasn't a normal kiss, it was a passionate love felt kiss. When we ran out of air we pulled back.

But then we were at it again, Mac slid his tong into my mouth and things started heating up, I rolled so I was on top of him and he started tugging on my shirt.

"Jen is h-here" I said completely out of breath.

"She just got in the shower she will be a while"

Mac started tugging on my shirt again, and we were kissing each other still, somehow he managed to get m shirt of but that didn't bug me, he threw his shirt on the ground.

"I have been mentally scarred!" Jen screamed then ran down the hall and slammed her door.

We shouldn't have done that, come to think about I heard the shower go off a while ago, but I didn't care I needed and love Mac.

"Mac we shouldn't have been doing that"

"Let her cool down then we can go talk to her"

"Ok, so I am going to get in the shower now"

"So am I, I don't want you to fall or anything"

I smiled and wobbled slightly dizzily down the hall.

I threw of my cloths and stepped into the shower followed by Mac.

You can imagine what happened next.

~Jenifer's POV~

That was the absolute most disgusting thing I have ever seen in my life, think about this, two people you know and care a lot about and then you see them doing that!! Ughh that is just so gross.

I ran into my room and shut the door, well more like slammed it, but anyway then a few minutes later I hear Mac and Stella go into the bathroom together.

God I am never using that shower again.

I searched through my draws trying to get my mind of things I put on a pair of jean shorts that were somewhat short, the I through on my 'party like a rock star shirt'

When I finished getting dressed I brushed my hair then put it up in a ponytail.

I then laid on my bed with Sara (my cat) and petted her, she purred loudly, well loudly for a cat purr but I loved it when she did that.

"Sara-bell I love you" I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"Sara-Bell's a good girl, Are you hungry?" I asked her she jumped from laying down to a sit, she defiantly was hungry.

Sara followed me to the Kitchen and I opened the fridge I pulled out a can of cat food, opened it and poured it in her bowl.

"That's my good girl" I said as she ate.

If I didn't have Sara right now, I don't know what I would do, she always listened to what I had to say and it was like she actually cared about me.

CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY

Thanks for reading! Yes I actually have a cat named Sara, I named her after sara from CSI Las Vegas (although I call her Sara-Bell)

Anyway, there is a poll on my profile to see what the triplets should be so please check it out and vote!!


	30. Chapter 30

~Jennifer's POV~

I was dozing off on my bed as I petted Sara; it had been quite hard to sleep on that hard hospital chair.

I heard a knock on my door,

"Come in" I said groggily

"Hey" Stella said as she came in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hi" I said

"well, I, really, just… I don't really know what to say" she said "well Mac and I aren't used to having kids around and so…"

"I know I get it, just please shut your door, or better yet never do that again" I said

Stella chuckled.

"Well I will try my best" she smiled, "you look tired"

"I am, it was hard to sleep last night"

"Do you want to take a nap?"

"Not really, I won't be able to sleep"

"Ok, I know how you feel, the whole week after we got kidnapped I couldn't sleep, it was tough"

Just then we heard a faint knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Stella said as Mac walked din the room.

"Ready to go see Mickey?" he asked.

I was feeling tired two seconds ago but as soon as I heard we were going to see my sister I jumped out of bed.

"Sure am" I said.

"Meowwww" Sara screeched at the sudden loss of warmth.

"Awwww Sara-Bell I love you, you're my little princess" I said then kissed the top of her head.

"She really dose love you" Stella said.

"Yup, and she's sooooo cute" I coed

We all walked out of the room and, down to Mac's Car.

Finally we reached the hospital, I jumped out of the car and ran in, I knew right were to go.

"Hi Mickey" I whispered then looked down and saw… SHE WAS GONE!

"What where did she go?!" I nearly screamed.

I ran up to the nearest nurse.

"Were is MIkayla? She's not in her crib!"

"Mikayla isn't doing well the surgery didn't help and she is in very critical condition"

"NO!"

"I'm so sorry"

"NO!" I screamed then feel to the floor, my head fell to my knees.

"She is goanna die isn't she?!" I screamed.

"I can't say for sure, are your parents here"

"Yeah we are her parents" Said Mac and Stella running up to me.

"Did Mikayla…" Stella asked.

"She only has a five percent chance of living"

"NO! This can't be happing!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Jen she still has a chance of living" Stella said to me.

"Yeah but five percent! The doctors messed up on the surgery didn't they?!" I

"They did their best" the nurse said calmly.

"This is your fault!" I screamed at the doctor who performed Mikayla's surgery.

"Honey we did our very best on your sister, and she is still alive right now, she is just in the critical condition area"

"No! You messed up the surgery! I hate you!" I shouted at him.

"Jen..." Mac tried.

"Don't! Don't try to explain to me they did their best and this is no one's fault!"

I couldn't deal with this right now, so I got up and ran, I didn't know where I was going but I ran.

The sounds of people yelling at me muffled in my head, I just had to get away.

~Stella's POV~

"Jen wait!" I called after her but she was too quick.

A single tear slid out of my eye and I leaned against Mac, what were we going to do?

The nurse walked away, Mac turned to face me and looked into my eyes, I'm sure he could tell I was not feeling well, he hugged me and I held on tight to him.

"Mac I love you so much"

"I love you to Stella" he said then kissed the top of my head.

"Let's Go find Jen" I said then tried my best to walk fast.

"Did you see a little girl with brown hair run through here?" I asked almost everyone I saw.

"She went that way" they all said and pointed to different directions, It was not easy to walk fast with three baby's in my tummy (which my the way there is a pool on my channel to see what the gender's are going to be vote! Please?"

Jen seemed to be no were, I'm sure she will come find us when she calmed down a bit, but still what if someone took her? Or she left the building? God Stella stop working yourself up.

We searched almost the whole building and we couldn't find her.

"Mac" I said tears flowing down my eyes.

"Stella really she will be find she is just really pissed off, and sad, she will come find us when she is ready"

"Promise?"

"Promise" he said then kissed my forehead.

]

~Jennifer's POV~

I almost ran around the whole floor, tears were still streaming down my face, I couldn't concentrate on where I was going but suddenly I ran into to someone and looked up… of course.

"Jen what the hell?" Don asked "What's wrong?"

"Mickey only has a five percent chance of living!" I shouted.

"What's going on?" Jess asked with Danny pushing her wheel chair and Lindsay beside him.

"Mickey is going to die!" I said once again collapsing to the ground but this time everything g turned black.

~CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY~SMACKED~

Please review, I really need some inspiration (that would be you guys!) and also please cheack out the poll, all you have to do is vote!

Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

~Jennifer's POV~

Stella walked back into the dim room, she looked somewhat happy.

"What?" I asked

"Jen I know I haven't known you a long time but, what do you think about me adopting you and Mickey instead of fostering?"

"Stel-I- That would be great!" I nearly screamed as I ran and hugged her, this was the first thing I heard that cheered me up.

"Thanks" I said as I looked up at her she had tears running down her face.

"No, thank you for being such a great kid" she said then kissed the top of my forehead.

I smiled for the first time sense I could remember.

I walked back to Mikayla's little bed and eland over it.

"Hey Mickey, Stella's adopting us! Were officially goanna be a family, now stay strong my little angel"

The nurse walked back in the room indicating that we couldn't stay much longer.

"Love you baby girl" I whispered then I walked out.

Stella and I took off all the cloths coverings and then we walked out to were the rest of the team was.

I stood on my tippy toes to whisper to Stella, "Dose Mac know?"

"Not yet, but you can tell him"

"K" I said then ran to Mac.

"Guess what?" I said excitedly.

"What?"

"Stella's Adopting Mickey and Me!" I shouted

Mac looked at Stella with a big grin on his face.

"That's great!" Mac said, and then he bent down and gave me a hug.

Stella stepped closer to Mac.

~Stella's POV~

"I think it's time to sell our apartments" I said to Mac

He looked at me shocked.

"Well what do you expect me to be a single mother of five children?! You have no chose but to move with us, plus Mickey and Jen really like you"

"Yeah I guess I have no other option, I guess I'm goanna be stuck with you for the rest of my life then" Mac chuckled and I punched him in the arm.

"Hey at least you won't be the only boy in the house" (I forgot that Stella and Mac already know what the genders are *two boys and a girl*, I already said that, so I took of the pool! Ha-ha aren't I a dumbass?! )

"Yeah that's true, I'll always have my son's to play football with" he laughed.

"And I will have my three precious angels to go shopping and get manicures" I giggled.

"I don't mean to interrupt anything but Danny and I have to drop Lucy's of at daycare" Lindsay said, as she and Danny gave me a hug.

"Alright, see you guys around" I said.

After Danny and Lindsay left Don and Jess went back to her room.

"So how are you feeling Jen?" I asked her.

"I'm not dizzy anymore"

"That's a good sign" I said as a doctor walked up to us.

"Mrs. and Mr. Bonasera?" he asked

"Yeah" I said.

"Mikayla has woken up, she still can't breathe on her own, she still lost a lot of blood and needs to stay on her I.V, her blood pressure is very high, and her heart beat is very low, we casted her leg up, but the main thing is that her eyes are open and her brain is working on its own"

"Will she be ok?"

"Within a few weeks, she will probably be ready to go home, that is if everything goes ok"

"Can we see her?" Jen asked.

"I would say yes but she is extremely fragile and any germs might make her sick, all the nurses have special equipment to be able to go in, but in around three days you can go and see her"

~Jennifer's POV~

"Three days!? Three days without seeing my sister!" I screamed

"We are doing the best we c..."

"I know, I know you doing the best you can to fix my sister, but if you were doing your best she would be better! Or at least able to breathe on her own!"

"Jen calm down" Stella said.

"How am I supposed to calm down when my baby sister is awake, and scared and see's faces she has never scene before!?"

"I'm sorry" the doctor said then walked away.

I fell into Stella's arms, wet drops running down my face, I now I should be happy she's awake but for some reason, I'm even more scared, scared of losing my sister, losing my only _real _family left.

~CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY~SMACKED~

So what do you think? Oh yeah and I forgot that earlier in the story the doctor told Stella that she was having two boys and a girl so yeah I sure am not the brightest person you know eh?

Official Smacked day is coming up! Yeah!!!! May 24 cant wait!


	32. Chapter 32

~Jennifer's POV~

Stella, Mac and I sat in the living room watching a _Bones _rerun.

"Why don't Booth and Bones just get together already?!" I said.

"Because they've been friends for a long time and don't want to ruin their friend ship" Stella said smiling at Mac.

"Ughh whatever love is way too complicated" I said as I stroked Sara's soft fur.

"When you get older you will have so many boys following you, I'm goanna have to chase them out with a shot gun" Mac said

"Gee can't wait" I giggled "Your goanna be one of those dad's who cleans your guns in front of my future boyfriends aren't you?" I laughed.

"Yup that'll be me" he smiled, I knew they were trying to keep my mind of Mikayla but I always was thinking about her, and If I wasn't I still knew that my sister was sick and confused.

"Owww" Stella shrieked as she shifted on the couch.

"Stell what's wrong?" Mac asked wordily

"Nothing really my stom- owwwww"

"C'mon we have to get you to the hospital" Mac said as he got up and ran out the door, I knew he was pulling his car around.

I walked up to Stella and put my hand out, she grabbed it and I tried my hardest to pull her up.

When she was standing I held her hand and helped her walk to the door.

"Jen I think your siblings are having a fight" she said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Stella you can't be having them yet can you? Your only four months pregnant!" I said as we walked outside.

Mac jumped out of his avalanche and helped Stella in the front seat; he put his sirens and lights on and sped down the street to the hospital.

He skidded to a stop once we were right in front and we both jumped out.

A nurse ran out to meet us, "what's wrong?" she asked

"This is my girlfriend, she's pregnant her name is Stella and her stomach is hurting her real bad"

"Ok" she said and ran in and came back out with a wheel chair in her hands.

The nurse pushed Stella down a few hallways.

"You can't come past here" she said then kept going.

"NO!" Mac screamed, we have to go with her!" But the nurse was already gone, Mac walked through t the doors and I followed.

A security guard stopped Mac.

"No one's aloud in here but patients"

"My girlfriend is in there!" he yelled, I've never heard Mac so angry.

"I'm sorry sr. but you have to go back" he said as he pushed us out.

I ran up to Mac and hugged him, so much has happened in just two weeks, Mikayla now Stella! It's always just Mac and I left fending for ourselves waiting to see who lives and who _dies_.

At least we have each other.

He held me in his arms.

"Want to go see Jess?" he asked.

"Sure"

We walked to the elevator and went to Jess's floor.

"Hey Jess ho…" Mac said as we entered the room but saw it was empty.

"She must've gone home"

"Yeah" I agreed and we walked down a few halls.

"c'mon let's make them let us see Stella" Mac said as we went back down.

We saw a nurse in the hall, she didn't look very busy.

"Mac just follow my lead, I've done this plenty of times" he nodded his head.

We walked up to the nurse and I poked her shoulder, she turned around.

"Excuse me? Do you know where my m-mom is?" I asked sobbing.

"What's your mom's name?" she said and looked up at Mac.

"Stella Bonasera"

"She just went into surgery"

"Surgery, for what?" Mac asked

"Well the doctors had to see if the Baby's were ok, she was in a lot of pain"

"Can you tell us where we can wait to see her?"

"Right over there" she said and pointed to the large waiting room.

Mac and I sat down silently.

I wish Mikayla was better enough that we could go and see her, I thought.

I also wish there was one thought going through my head that was good, all's I could think about was Mikayla and Stella.

This is the worst week of my life, and it was just about to get worst.

~CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY~SMACKED~  
some people were wondering if Mac and Stella are married in this story the awnser is no, there dating… for now =)

So I haven't been getting much reviews latly, is it getting boring? Tell me what you think.

~Jen~


	33. Chapter 33

~Jennifer's POV~

Mac and I sat waiting, waiting to see if Stella was ok, waiting to see if her baby's are ok and waiting for Mikayla to get better.

It seems as if every little detail in my life that was good, turned bad in an instant.

The waiting room was filled with silence, until Mac's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"What!" I knew something was wrong by the tone of his voice, what else is new?

"When? I'll be right there"

"What happened" I asked.

"Don came to the hospital to Check Jess out and the nurse said some one else all ready did, we don't know who though, He's at the lab and Lindsay is asking around" he said and walked away in a rush, I followed him.

"Were going to the lab?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said as we entered the elevator and pushed ground floor.

We jumped into his car and sped off to the lab.

Once we got there Adam was waiting outside,

"Thanks Adam" Mac said then walked away.

"Am I staying with you?" I asked him

"Yea, you can help catch the guy who did this"

"Ok" I said then followed Adam in the building.

~Jess's POV~

_A man walked into my hospital room and pulled a gun out of his coat pocket._

"_You act like you know me, or I swear to god I will shot you" he said, then left to get a nurse._

_He came back in moments later._

"_How you feeling?" the nurse asked._

"_Better"_

"_Ok well we are goanna send you home then ok? You just have to keep taking the pain killers ok?"_

"_Yeah" I said as she handed the man the sheet to sign, then he helped me up and grabbed my arm._

Now here I am, sitting in a dark cold, basement? I think. My leg hurts and my back aches from sitting in a hard wooden chair, oh yeah and don't even get me started about my wrists and how there tied up behind my back.

I heard the guy come down the stairs, he was ugly. Jet black hair, raggedy cloths, smelled, and he had a scar all the way across his face.

He walked up to me and held a knife up to my neck.

"Here's how this is goanna work, you do exactly what I say, when I say or you die"

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me detective Angell?"

I have no idea who this guy is.

"Remember Don killed my wife? Shot her last year? Actually exactly a year from today"

"Tom Gillard?"

"Yeah that's right, he shot her, he shot my wife"

"She was a murder and if he didn't shoot her he would have died!" I screamed.

"Well see Detective Flack killed the one I love; now I'm goanna hurt no better yet kill the one he loves"

"Kiss my ass" I screamed in his face.

The pain I felt next was excruciating, the knife cut deep into my skin, not on my neck though, he needed me to get revenge.

He cut me, almost all the way down my back.

I screamed in pain, I tried to use my good leg to tip the chair I was sitting in back, to stop him from cutting.

I didn't work. My back was all the way cut.

I was losing so much blood.

"Hmm let's show this to Detective flack" he said then grabbed his video camera.

"Say hi, Detective Angell"

"Screw you" I yelled, which earned me a kick to the ribs "Owhhhw" I screamed.

"Beg for help" he said.

"Don help me!" I screamed, not wanting him to do anything else again.

Then I saw him zoom in on the cut on my back.

"Well you better say your goodbyes; you obviously don't have much time left"

"I love you Don" I said, then he shut off the camera.

"Now you stay there let me go mail this to him"

He walked out.

There has to be a way to get out.

The knife.

He left it on the floor.

My back ached so much.

I couldn't die; I had so much to live for.

~Smacked~Flangel'~Smacked~

This chapters a little shorter then usual… sorry!

Please review!  
hit the button !


	34. Chapter 34

~Jess's POV~

I tipped my chair Back, SMACK. My body hit the ground so hard it knocked the breath out of me. Every little cut, or bruise stung, I felt like I was on fire.

I reached for the knife on the ground but it was too far away, I tried my hardest to scoot the chair over, thankfully it worked and I grabbed the knife. It wasn't too difficult to cut the ties on my wrist's they made us do this hundreds of times in the police academy.

I tried to get up as best as I could, it wasn't easy with a broken leg but I managed.

"Ohwhwwww!" Pain bolted through me like lightning when I was finally able to stand.

I reached in my pocket and dialed the most familiar number.

~Don's POV~

"Flack" Jen yelled after me as I walked through the halls of the lab.

"Yeah?"

"You got a package" Jen said and handed me a light box.

"Ok thanks, want to help me out?"

"Sure" Jen said as she followed me.

I opened the box and found a flash drive, after I put it in my computer and found that there was only one file on it I clicked it.

"My god" I said as I saw what Jess was going through.

It wasn't till I heard sobs behind me that I remembered Jen was with me.

I turned the awful video off and turned around to face Jen.

"She will be ok, she's a strong person" I said and hugged her, I myself wasn't really even so sure that Jess would make it out alive, not with that kind of torture.

I flipped out my phone and called Adam.

"Hey, I need you to take a look at a video I was sent and see if you can find the coordinates, maybe we can find were Jess is, I'm emailing you the file now"

"Ok, no problem" Adam said.

Right as I hung up I got another phone call.

"Hello?"

"Don, it's me" Jess said out of breath.

"Jess! Where are you? Are you hurt! Will you be ok?"

"I have no idea where I am, its dark and there is a weird man who left a while ago, Don I'm scared and I'm losing a lot of blood"

"Jess stay on the phone with me, I will trace the call" I said as I opened the program on my computer.

"Were you hurt?" I asked.

"My back is cut all the way down, it hurts to breath and my leg hurts like hell! Don please help me"

"Yes! We found the address, Stay on the phone" I said then motioned Jen to follow me.

We went down the elevator and to my car.

"Jess is there any way out?"

"I don't know it's too dark to see"

"Is there any flashlight? Do you have a lighter?"

"No, Don I… Shit he's home, what do I do?"

God there is no way I can get there in time; I sped up as fast as I could.

"Jess I'm on my way, stay strong, I love you"

"Don I…" "Give me the phone!" a man screamed, and then I heard something that sounded like getting kicked in the guts.

What I heard next confirmed it.

Jess screamed a loud ear piercing scream.

"Don Hurry!" she yelled just before the phone got cut off.

I went as fast as I could down the street.

Finally after what seemed like eternity I made it.

"Jen stay here!" I screamed then ran to the door.

"NYPD! Open up!" no response.

BAM! I kicked the door in; Jess said it was dark… Basement!

I ran to the nearest door and opened it, it was just a closet.

But the next door was the basement.

"OHWWWWWW!" I heard Jess scream.

I ran down the stars so fast it felt like I was flying.

My gun went up instinctively.

"Drop the knife!" I yelled "Get on your knees and put your hands were I can see them!"

He didn't listen but instead went back to attacking Jess.

Instinctively I shot, three times to the head; he fell to the ground and would never get back up.

"Ass hole" I said then I ran to Jess.

"Jess hang in there the ambulance is on its way" I held her close, not ever wanting to let go.

~SMACKED~FLANGELL~SMACKED~

Sorry this one's a little shorter…

Please review! I don't think I got any reviews last chapter… maybe 1 I can't remember Haha, But if no one reviews I won't continue you write this one, cause then I don't even know if people read it. Soo yeah pleas review =)


	35. Chapter 35

~Mac's POV~

Jen and I were back at the hospital waiting for Jess to arrive and for the nurse to tell us what's going on with Stella.

"Mr. Taylor?" a nurse asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Stella is still in surgery, as you know she is thirty two weeks pregnant, but with three babies it was hard for her body to function, the only option we have is to deliver the baby's now, with a C-section"

"w- n-y- ok" I said not knowing what to think.

"We need your signature here, and you can come back with me" she said then looking down at Jen.

"Is this your daughter?"

"Yeah"

"Ok she can come with to but she has to be out of the room"

"Ok" I said then followed the nurse and put the 'scrubs' on I walked into the room.

"Stell" I said as I ran up to her and held her hand.

"Mac?"

"Yeah baby it's me"

"They want to take the baby's out"

"I know honey but they will be ok"

The doctors Started I heard the clicking of tools, and occasionally looked to the other side of the sheet hanging up so Stella couldn't see, although the lower half of her body is numb, I know she is still going through a lot of pain.

Sooner than later we heard a piercing scream of a baby.

"It's a Boy" the doctor said then passed him down to the next doctor to get him fixed up.

Then another cry.

"Another boy!" the doctor said.

"M-Mac that leaves are baby girl" Stella said with a smile.

Moments later a third cry.

"And last but not least it's a baby girl!"

"Mac where are they taking our baby's? I want to see them!"

"Honey they are very pre-mature they need the doctors to help them, and after that we can see them" I said and then kissed her cheek.

"I love you Mac"

"I love you to Stella"

~Jess's POV~

I woke up feeling very dizzy, many thoughts flying through my head- _"were I? What happened? Why am I in so much pain?"_

None of these questions I knew the correct answer to, for all I knew I could have been in a different country, or on a plain, or hell even dead.

I felt a jab to my stomach, pain rushed over me, like a waterfall.

"Ohwww!" I screeched in agony

"Jess!" I heard a voice scream, I knew it was Don.

"Don…" I said yet couldn't finish everything once again turned black.

~Stella's POV~  
I was now in a room lying in the bed with Mac and Jen with me.

"Ms. Bonasera?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm goanna bring in your baby's one by one, and can you tell me what you want to name them?"

"Yeah, can I hold them?"

"I'm sorry, but there so small and their organs didn't have time to develop, so we are goanna monitor them for at least two weeks and then you can hold them and possibly take them home"

"Ok"

"Here's Baby number one, he was the first born" the nurse said as she welled in a small incubator with the baby.

I looked in Mac's blue eyes.

"I will pick his first name you pick his middle?"

"Ok" he agreed

I looked into the baby's navy blue eyes, and instantly a name popped in my head.

"Grayson"

"Ok Grayson Leo Taylor"

"Ok, let me get baby boy number two"

Moments later she came back in with him.

"Ok Mac you pick his first name"

"Well he looks just like a Bentley"

"Ohh that's such a cute name! Ok let's see Bentley Logan Taylor"

"Allryghty and on to baby number three"

When she brought in the baby girl she looked different then her brothers, who both looked like Mac, she looked like me, she had little curls on her head but they were reddish brown, her eyes were brownish green and reminded me of the season autumn.

"Autumn, her name's Autumn"

"I like it, Autumn Amara Taylor"

"those are all such cute names!" the nurse cooed "I'm goanna go put them back in the nursery and print up their birth certificates"

"Ok thanks'"

"yup" the nurse said as she left.

"awwwww, they were so cute!" Jen said speaking for the first time.

"Yupp they sure are, and their your siblings!" I said "Mac isn't this great! We have three more babies' to take care of, and although we don't know really their personality I still feel like I know them!"

"Me to" Mac said with a giant smile on his face and then kissed my cheek.

"Hey how do you think Mikayla's Doing? That baby's remind me so much of her"

"do you want to go see her? I'm sure Mac wouldn't mind bringing you down there"

"Sure"

~Jen's POV~

Mac and I walked down the hall when we heard don screaming and a heart rate monitor beep, signaling that the person it was hooked up to was dying.

~CSI:NY~SMACKED~FLANGELL~

So I don't know much about pr-mature baby's but I'm pretty sure that the C-seactions are some what done that way (My mom had three of them)

Hope you guy's liked this one, and liked the names!

Well im sooo tired I am falling asllep… review plzzz?


	36. Chapter 36

~DON"S POV~

I ram back to Jess's room.

"Jess!" I screamed.

"What?" she asked.

"I heard a monitor….beeping thought it was yours" I said out of breath.

"No I am fine, besides all the pain in my back, but otherwise I'm all right.

"Jess, what's going in are you ok!" Jen ran in screaming

"Yea sweet heart I'm ok, that was from a different room"

"Ok good, well I mean not for the other…"

"I know what you mean" she said.

"Hey Don will you take me to See Mikayla?"Jen asked me

"Sure" I said as I kissed Jess's sweet lips.

"Glad your ok" Jen said as we walked out.

We got on the elevator and headed to Mikayla's floor.

~JEN"S POV~

When we got to the pediatric area we asked a nurse to lead us to where Mikayla was.

When I saw her a big smile rose to my face, she looked better, she had color in her face, she looked so beautiful, and her eyes were awake!

"Can I hold her?" I asked the nurse

"Yeah that's fine, she is doing a lot better her vitals are great now, but she still will have a hard time doing what normal babies do, crawling, jumping learning to walk. But I think she is ready to go home soon"

"Really?YES!" I screamed

"She will need to take her medicine; your mom knows how I talked to her about it"

"Ok" I said as she placed Mickey in my arms, it felt so good to have her back, to hold her tight.

"I love you my little princess" I whispered then kissed her cheek.

The doctor walked in and was talking to Don about something, but I was more concentrated on Mickey.

"The nurse said you get to come home soon" I said as she tugged on my hair.

"Awwwwwwwwww your soooo cute I just love you too much" I cooed.

"Jen the doctor has something to tell you" Don said.

I looked at the tall man with blonde hair who has been taking care of my sister.

"Me first, thank you so much for getting her better" I smiled.

"My pleasure and she is doing so well I think you will be able to take her home! Today!"

"Seriously!"

"Yup! Don here already filled out the papers you are actually free to go"

"Thank you so much!" I said and ran up to hug the guy.

"No problem sweet heart" he said.

I walked out with Mikayla in my hands.

Don walked me to were Mac was with Stella and then he went back to Jess.

"Look Mikayla's all better!" I said as I entered the room.

"Really! Wow she is a fighter!" Stella said and held her arms out; I gave Mikayla to her and sat on the chair next to Mac.

"This is great everything is getting better! Jess feel's better, Mikayla, you look a little better, and the baby's are probably doing great!"

Just then the nurse walked in.

"It's feeding time" she said and then rolled in three little incubator's.

"I got it from here" Mac said.

"Ok" she said then walked out.

Mac took Mikayla and set her in my lap.

Then he took one of the babies' and gave it to Stella.

"Witch one is that?" I asked.

"Grayson" she said.

"Can I hold one of them?"

"Sure" Stella and Mac said at the same time.

Mac handed me a baby and took Mikayla, considering the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket I guess this one was Autumn.

"Hello baby Autumn, aren't such a sweet girl" I cooed

"She sure is and she is your sister, and Grayson and Bentley are your brothers" Mac said with Bentley and Mikayla in his arms.

"so where are there rooms goanna be?"

"Well for now all the baby's are goanna share a room but we are planning on selling Mac's apartment and my apartment to buy a house"

"really? That's pretty cool? Will I have my own room?"

"Of course, I was thinking Autumn and Mikayla could share a room and Grayson and Bentley could share one"

"That would be soo cool! We could paint butterflies and princess on the girl's room!" I squealed.

"yeah but not on my boys room's, ill pain them some football stuff and hockey" Mac said with a smile on his face.

I could tell life was goanna get better.

~CSI:NY~SMACKED~CSI:NY~

Thank you so much for reading! It was kind of getting really depressing so I made it happier=)I will probably have 1 or 2 more chapters then do a sequel on the life of Mac and Stella with all the kids. sorry I couldn't post last night I was in the ER with an asthma attack = (

Oh yeah I forgot to say I named the baby girl autumn because my step cousin's name is autumn and she is in the navy, she came home yesterday and left last night. Everyone missies you! Autumn.


	37. Chapter 37

~Jennifer's POV~

It had been a week since we moved. Both apartments were sold and now we were living in a four bedroom house.

My room was the biggest well next to Mac and Stella's I thought It was so cool to actually have a house, and Sara even had her own little kitty room!

The house was getting nicer every day; it's getting more decorated, although my walls were still blank besides the light blue paint with a few soccer posters. I decided to go take a brake and play with the babies.

I brought all them out into the living room and gave them all toys; I loved having all of them around.

"Hey Jen" Lindsay said as her, Danny and Lucy walked in followed by Don and Jess.

"Hey!" I said and jumped up and hugged all of them.

I heard a baby start to scream and I knew it was Grayson.

I ran over and picked him up and rocked him in my arms, "Its ok shhhhh"

"Jen you a natural with baby's" Lindsay said as she placed Lucy down by Mikayla.

"Well let me go get Mac and Stella" I said with Grayson still in my arms.

I walked to their room and knocked on their door.

"Come in" Stella said as I walked in, they were lying on their bed watching TV

"There here" I said.

"Oh ok cool we will be out in a Minuit, go ahead and start showing them around" Mac said.

"Ok"

I walked back out to where everyone was.

"They will be out in a second so ill just show you around" I said and smiled.

"Can someone grab them?" I asked and pointed to my little brothers and sisters, I had Grayson in my arms and now everyone had a baby in their arms.

"This is the bathroom, the kitchen is over there that's the living room and the office is over there oh yeah and that door leads to the basement, if you want I can show you our rooms" I said and they followed me up stairs.

We walked into the first room.

"This is my room"

After I pointed out everyone's room we went down stairs and put the baby's in the play pen. Then Stella and Mac came out and started talking about the house.

This house was safe, comfortable and cozy, and every day I thank god for having a great house to live in and such a great family, I wouldn't trade any of this new life for anything.

The End.

~~~CSI:NY~~~

Sorry this chapter is so short! But it's the first day of summer for me! thank you guys who read the whole story from the beginning I will be writing one shots and If you want me to I will do a sequel about their life, just let me know if I should and what you think about the story =)


End file.
